Imprint On My Heart: The Next Generation
by VampireLover101
Summary: This is the sequel to Imprint On My Heart. It follows the lives of the children of everyone in the first story. So I recomend reading IOMH first. Incest warning!
1. Growing Up

**Hello readers!**

**The sequal is here, I just noticed that the epilogue for the first story was the first chapter so I went back to fix it.**

**On my author page is a slideshow I made to show what the kids of the next generation look like.**

**I own nothing except any and all original charecters.**

Chapter One: Growing Up

I lay in bed bored as hell. There is nothing to do at Hogwarts on a Saturday. I thought to myself rolling out of bed. I rolled over and looked at my dorm mate James Potter.

"Man, I'm so bored." James laughed throwing a quafle at me. I threw it back at him hard hitting him in the stomach causing him to lose his breathe,

"You need to keep your strength in check, and if you're so bored go down to the Quidditch game going on today. It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin." He teased me throwing the Quaffle back at me. I shook my head,

"What's the point of going? I can't stand the sport." James shrugged,

"Dude, I'm your best friend, I'm saying this because I'm your best friend. Get your ass out of bed put some pants on, get Apolline and take her down to the Quidditch game." I shook my head,

"No way in hell will I ever go to a Quidditch game." James rolled his eyes,

"And why not?" he asked grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt out of his trunk,

"Because, I'd rather not have to beat the shit out of your brother for putting his lips all over Zoe." James chuckled pulling his shirt on over his head,

"I understand, I'm going to kill the poor son of a bitch who wants to date Lilly." I smiled wickedly,

"Guess who I saw your sister walking around the library with yesterday." I teased rolling out of bed walking over to the trunk looking for a pair of Jeans and a top to wear.

"Whose ass is Albus and I kicking?" He asked leaning against his bed post crossing his arms over his torso. James may not be a Quidditch player like either of his parents were but that kid could pack one hell of a punch.

"Scorpius Malfoy, fifth year, Slytherin, also the Slytherin seeker." I saw a muscle in James' eyebrow twitch momentarily,

"Please tell me they were just looking at books." James threatened I shook my head,

"Little twat had his arm around her waist they were looking at a book so at first being the gentle soul that I am," James snorted loudly cracking the muscles in his back and neck, "Then I saw him kiss her and well. If she had been my baby sister I wouldn't have been accountable for my actions. However I felt it was only appropriate you get the first swing." James looked at me pissed,

"Little sack of shit is going down." I chuckled,

"Imagine how I feel I have two younger sisters, Tessa has been dating Cal since she was thirteen and he was seventeen. And now Zoe is dating a sixteen year old." James nodded,

"I'd kill Lilly if she was dating a nineteen year old." I shrugged,

"Cal knows what I'll do to him if he lays one finger or has one inappropriate thought about my underage baby sister." James chuckled sitting down at his desk,

"And what's that?" He asked I raised my eyebrow at him,

"Think of what Dom did to that quiditch player who grabbed your ass at the world cup last year. Well that's what I'll do to Cal only ten times worse." James turned bright red at the mention of his long time boyfriend Dominic Weasley, who was a part of my pack. He picked up the quaffle and threw it at me,

"Douche bag." He muttered under his breath I threw the quaffle back at him,

"Fuckin' poofter." James rolled his eyes at me,

"Just remember who keeps you well dressed in this relationship." I looked at him with a serious face,

"Fine, but when we cuddle tonight I get to be big spoon, I'm sick of being little spoon." James looked at me just as serious before we just busted out laughing. James had been my best friend since before I could remember. He and Clovis were my two best friends in the whole world. They know me better than anyone else.

"Sean, you might want to haul ass down to the common room." I looked up at Vice who had just popped his head in the door. Even though we're brothers we look about as different as night and day.

"Please god tell me it's not here." Vice nodded,

"And her body guard is with her." I snarled if there were two people I couldn't stand in this world it was Seth Clearwater and my cousin Renesmee. I can't stand either of them. Granted I couldn't think of one of us Black's who could. Vice, James, and I walked down the stairs where I saw Nessie and Seth standing there. Both of them looking self righteous.

"Seany." Tessa squealed jumping on me wrapping her arms around my neck, Zoe was by her side immediately. Apolline was standing in the corner with her brother Fred waiting it out to see if Tessa and Zoe could defuse my anger. I could hear Tessa hiss in my ear,

"Cool it, you can't afford another fight on your record and besides Seth has two decades on you." She hissed pulling away. Zoe looked at me smiling sweetly.

"I see you arrived saftley?" I asked through gritted teeth. Seth should rot in hell.

**Contessa's POV**

I looked at Sean whom was basically shaking in anger. We had all grown up with Nessie, but when we were little her and Seth just split. Didn't tell anyone where they were going just left. We remember watching our parents, and our Uncle Edward and our Aunt Bella look everywhere for them. They had just disappeared. Aunt Bella had been crushed, Nessie had no right showing her face at Hogwarts where the Black family all went to school.

"Look at you Contessa, you look so grown up now." I snarled at her,

"Piss off." I snarled grabbing Sean and Clovis' arms pulling them away towards Apolline and Fred. James and Zoe following behind us. I threw Sean towards Apolline,

"He's all yours." I told her watching her wrap her skinny porclain arms around Sean's torso. She smiled up at him adoringly; when she looks at him like that it made me wish Cal was closer. I sat down in one of the big comfy arm chairs thinking about my boyfriend. He is amazing, sweet and attentive, but far away. I chuckled thinking about how crazy Sean is going to go next year when he graduates and Apolline is still here in school. I snuck a look back at Renessme and Seth standing there looking smug for being here.

"I can't stand them." I muttered resting my feet on Vice's lap he nodded,

"Blacks and Cullens just aren't meant to get along." I giggled,

"You imprinted on one." He tapped my nose,

"Auh, but Manda isn't Nessie, Manda didn't up and leave." I nodded my head knowing it was true. My friend Lexy walked over sitting down next to me, her curly blonde hair resting in waves down her back,

"Who are the new kids." I snarled angrily, Lexy knew about our hatred for our old cousins but she had blissfully decided that she didn't want to be a part of it.

"Renesmee Cullen and her boyfriend, Seth Clearwater." I snarled Seth glared over that way,

"He better not get any funny ideas about being part of the pack. I'm the alpha now, and I refuse to accept him." I looked at him angrily,

"You may be the new Alpha but that doesn't mean you can fight tradition Sean." I hissed, Even though Zoe and I weren't part of the pack, well nor was Ana for that matter. All three of us inherited some of the pack traits. All three of us had super healing powers, all of us were animagus and had the wolf form as our animal, and most importantly we had the streangth and warm bodies. It's why the three of us had a claming affect on the men of the pack. That's also why Manda and James are perfect imprints for Dom and Vice. Both of them are strong and able to keep control.

"She looks like a skank." Lexy commented blandly sweeping her eyes over Renesmee. I snorted, Lexy would never be jealous of another girl, just like her mom she would always be the prettiest blonde in school, but she also had the ambitions to match the looks.

"Renesmee cheat on her precious Seth, never." Sean cracked his knuckles,

"I need to beat the hell out of something. Vice you down for a good old throw down with Rhyse and Dom tonight." He asked running on of his large hands over his short hair cut. Vice nodded leaning back in his chair, I looked back at Renesmee feeling sick to my stomach,

"I can't be in here, let's go down to the quiditch match." I said to Lexy and Apolline standing up straightening out my jeans and black t-shirt.

"Sure, Celena is going anyways." I nodded Lexy looked around,

"I take it Ana is down at the pitch already." I nodded, Ana was Gryffindor's seeker and she is damn good at it. I am still convinced it's the wolf in her.


	2. Confrontation

**THE SEQUAL IS HERE!**

**On my author page is a link to a video slide show of the next generation and people who will be mentioned in this story. If it tickles you pink feel free to go check it out.**

**Okay this chapter is obviously a fight chapter, and the entire time I was writing it, I was listening to music such as Monster by Skillet, Devil Wears Prada, and Disturbed, so to get the full affect I recommend listening to songs such as those.**

**Anyways I own nothing except the original charecters.**

Chapter Two: Confrontation

**Clovis' POV**

Sean and I walked out towards the Dark forest where we always met up with Rhys and Dom. Head Master McGonagall loves that the pack is around, we're able to take out more than just vampires now. Tessa, Zoe, and Ana followed closely behind us. They always came out to watch training sessions just in case someone got hurt. We walked past the boundaries into the forest seeing Rhys and Dom waiting for us.

"What's up?" Dom asked pushing himself of the tree he had been reclining against.

"Renesmee and Seth are at Hogwarts." Sean informed them still angry, I looked back at the girls, they were all stoned faced as usual, Ana turned her head to the right; her seeker skills still high from the match earlier that day. It's twilight now, and the fog has started rolling in.

"What's up Ana?" Rhys asked noticing this first,

"Seth's here." She snarled; Dom sniffed in deeply, they being direct family to Seth could smell them as easily as I could smell my own parents. I pulled the baggy black t-shirt I was wearing off over my head, following Sean's lead. We were preparing for a conflict with them. Seth and Renesmee walked through the mists looking smug,

"So I guess there is a new pack now." Seth teased, I could feel Dom and Rhys tense behind us, Seth may have been their uncle but it didn't mean they had to like him,

"Leave, you're not welcome here." Sean snarled, Seth chuckled,

"Maybe I'm here to show you little boys how to be a man." Rhys stepped forward,

"You're no man." He stated, Rhys is the oldest and remembers better than any of the rest of us how hard our families took Seth and Renesmee running away.

"I have two decades on you little boy." Seth snarled, watching Uncle and nephew standing in each other's faces ready to fight was a sight to be seen. Rhys had Charlie's muscle and red hair with tints of Leah's dark hair. Plus he had Charlie's face to a t.

"I would never hurt Ana the way you hurt my mother!" Rhys yelled, "You weren't there watching her cry every night because she didn't know where her baby brother was. Don't you get it you son of a bitch. You killed part of my mother the day you left." Rhys backed away toward us. His eyes shifted towards Ana, she looked more like Leah than either of her brothers.

"At least some one maintained the Clearwater looks." He snarled Ana flashed a wicked smile,

"I'm no Clearwater. I'm a Weasley." I looked over at her, Ana is someone I never wanted to piss off, and she was pissed. He chuckled looking towards Dom, the tallest Weasley,

"Let me guess, you're the poofter. What would you do if someone was to hurt you're poor precious Potter." Dom lunged foreword ready to strangle Seth, Sean jumped in the way catching him,

"Leave him, he isn't worth it, we have work to do." Dom growled deep in the back of his throat.

"Stay away from James." He growled fighting against Sean, Seth just chuckled,

"I can't promise anything." Dom lunged again breaking free from Sean's grip, I lunged foreword catching him gripping him around the neck,

"You're Alpha said drop it. So drop it." Seth chuckled,

"He's a weak Alpha far to controlled by his love for his imprint and his sisters." Seth mocked Renesmee sauntering towards the girls she stood face to face with Tessa.

"Little Contessa and Zoe, who are they to fight with the big boys; the big bad wolves." She stroked Tessa's cheak.

"Don't touch me." Tessa stated angrily not moving, Renesmee bared her sharp teeth at Tessa as a threat, then gripping her bicep pulling Tessa in tighter. The second she gripped her bicep she flew backwards hitting a tree causing it to crack. "I told you not to touch me." She repeated herself.

"Tessa don't." Zoe warned, "Let the pack deal with this." Zoe pleaded with Tessa Renesmee stood up sauntering back towards the girls,

"Leave, you're not part of this pack, Clearwater." I stated trying to remain calm while everyone elses emotions ran high.

"And what would you do if someone choose to hurt little Manda." Renesmee cooed trying to use the same scare tactic on me that had worked on Dom,

"Good luck with that, Manda's can hold her own." I replied coolly refusing to lose my calm around Seth, I knew he could take me if he wanted, he had been my Father, Jacob Black's, Beta, he could take me. Seth walked towards Sean and I,

"Silly little Beta thinking he can make order's that only the Alpha can make." He mocked slightly crazy sounding. I held my head high, standing to the right of Sean, where I belonged,

"I know my place, Clearwater." Sean looked up,

"Leave, you aren't welcome here." He ordered Seth chuckled,

"Tradition says I stay." Sean morphed angrily mid lunge landing on top of Seth causing Renesmee to chuckle slightly, Seth morphed underneath him flipping Sean easily, I saw Renesmee move to join the fight, but she was hit from the back by a very angry Ana whom had also transformed into a wolf she easily threw Ana off of her before Tessa and Zoe joined the fight all three of them jumped her Tessa the biggest of the three, if they were a pack Tessa would be the Alpha, and Ana her Beta. I heard a grunt and looked back at the fight going on between Sean and Seth seeing Sean pinned to a tree,

"Shit." I muttered morphing mid run hitting Seth in the side removing his pin on Sean I could hear Dom and Rhys following and standing on either side of me, while our Alpha healed quickly. Sean leaped over us landing on top of Seth pinning him to the ground biting his neck hard the human in me winced at the crack of bones in Seth's smaller body. He morphed back to a human followed shortly by Sean who replaced his teeth with his beefy forearm crushing Seth.

"Screw Tradition, you've lost. Now take your imprint and leave. You aren't welcome here." He snarled causing Seth to nod his head,

"Fine we'll leave." He agreed standing up. We all watched the blood at his throat dry and the wounds heal as he did so. He looped an arm around Renesmee's neck as they started walking off; he turned his head to look at us smiling wickedly. They continued walking off when Sean collapsed on the ground.

"I think I'm going to call it good for the night." The girls walked over to us, all us men had collapsed on the ground. Tessa and Zoe sat down next to us and Ana in between her brothers. Tessa looked at Sean,

"Go see Apolline she'll worry if you're out much longer." Then Zoe looked at me gripping my hand in her small petite one,

"And I think you need to go see Manda, I know you are freaking out on the inside." I nodded, then looked at Sean,

"Tell McGonagall I'll be back." Sean nodded as I morphed back into my wolf form running towards the direction of Surrey where I knew Manda would be.


	3. No Love Like Ours

**Hello readers!**

**On my author page is a link to a video slide show of the next generation and people who will be mentioned in this story. If it tickles you pink feel free to go check it out.**

**Here's a little bit of Romance for you guys, thanks for the reviews its great hearing from the readers. I'm glad everyone is excepting of me turning Seth and Renesmee into villains. When I first started writing the sequel I hadn't even thought of making them villains, and it just happened to work out that way as I sat down to write the story.**

**I hope the fight sequence was better than most of the fights I wrote in IOMH.**

**Anyways I own nothing except the original charecters.**

Chapter Three: No Love Like Ours

I stopped outside Manda's house and rang the door bell. Rosalie opened the door and smiled at me,

"Hey Clovis, here to see Manda." I nodded then she looked at me critically, "You look terrible, what happened?" She asked taking my warm face in her bitter cold hands examinging it, "Where you fighting Sean again?" She asked concerned letting me into the house,

"No, Seth Clearwater, him and Renesmee decided to show up at Hogwarts then Seth and Renesmee tried to weasel their way into the pack." She shook her head,

"I can't believe their back finally." She trailed off sadly, I knew she was thinking about my Aunt Bella and how her heart had broken when Nessie left and became Renesmee to us all. "Anyways, Manda is up in her room." She told me letting me in. I walked into the living room and saw Emmet sitting on the couch watching a game of football.

"How's it going Clovis?" He asked not even looking back from the telly. I shrugged,

"It's going, Renesmee and Seth showed up." He looked up from the Telly this time,

"Seth did quite a number on you didn't he?" He asked I nodded, and he shrugged, Manda ran down the stairs and jumped into my arms wrapping herself around me. I chuckled having missed seeing her. Nineteen and beautiful as ever, he long blond hair hung around her face brilliantly and her blue eyes were just as deep as oceans.

"Hey you." I whispered giving her a soft kiss on the lips causing her to giggle. She rubbed her nose against mine,

"I've missed you." She whispered climbing out of my arms and taking my hand leading me up to her room. She laid down on the bed and pulled me down next to her.

"I love you." I whispered laying down next to her taking in the intoxicating scent of Manda. She had a scent all her own. Something like warm vanilla and jasmine. She looked up at me smiling,

"I love you too." She replied all smiles before rolling over on top of me causing me to groan.

"You're going to be the death of me woman." She looked at me nervous. "What's going on Manda?" I asked starting to sit up.

"The Volturi came by today."I nodded,

"And?"

"They said I only have three months to conceive so that I can be turned." I laid there shell shocked,

"What happens if we aren't pregnant in three months?" I asked looking down and her pale white hands taking them in my own,

"They'll kill me Vice, they'll kill me and my parents." I pulled Manda in tight to me; just holding her, part of me couldn't believe how rushed we were. The Volturi were threatening Manda, and with Seth and Renesmee on the loose I wouldn't want my child living like that. Plus it would a never ending cycle of turning a child.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. We'll play by their rules." She nodded kissing my cheek; I ran my fingers through her long blonde hair,

"I'm scared." I smiled at her trying to be brave, sixteen and about to become a daddy, that's scary shit.

"I know, I am too." I admitted holding my love gently kissing her softly, "Don't worry, we'll get through this, we'll get through this and everything will be okay." I assured her watching her nod. Normally making love to Manda was amazing sensual loving everything making love should be. This time it was tense full of fear, but also full of hope. After we finished Manda laid down next to me kissing the hollow of my throat.

"What do you think our baby will look like?" She asked softly, I smiled imagining a little boy with her bright blue eyes and my dark curls.

"I think our baby will be perfect." I whispered kissing her, "Manda?" I whispered quietly into the dark,

"Yeah?" She sighed sleepily nestling her head into the crook of my neck wrapping her body around mine,

"Marry me?" I asked touching her pale white cheek gently, she nodded her head before drifting off into sleep,

"Okay." She replied falling asleep leaving me smiling.


	4. Hatred for a Father

**Hello readers!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews **

**Anyways I own nothing except the original charecters.**

Chapter Four: Hatred for a Father

**Calahan's POV**

I walked into the house I had grown up in and dropped my quiditch gear on the floor next to the door. Family dinners were still a weekly ritual even with Lexy off at Hogwarts and Kenne and I off working. I walked into the spacious kitchen and saw my mom cooking. She's still just as beautiful as ever, and happy as I could ever remember her.

"Hey Cal." She greeted me opening up her arms for a hug. I went over and hugged my mom still taller than her. "How has training been going?" She asked returning back to cooking whatever delicious meal she is cooking.

"It's training, loads of hard work." I told her sitting down at the kitchen table, "Kenne here yet?" I asked smelling the spicy smell of Indian food, a favorite of Kenne's. She shook her head,

"Not yet, any minute though. Your Father wrote you." My smile instantly turned into a frown.

"He isn't my father; Jude is." I stated annoyed she sighed and handed me the letter. I looked at it full of disdain not taking it from her hand. I smiled softly though noticing she had read it.

"He wants to see you Cal." I shook my head no,

"I refuse to spend time with that son of a bitch." I told her simply, she sighed and set the letter down on the table, I looked the letter over,

"So he finally got married." I stated blandly she just nodded, she chuckled,

"She's some young thing right out of Beauxbatons." I chuckled, Mom had aged sure, but so had my step dad, Jude. I looked up hearing the front door open, in walked Kenne in a pair of Black slacks a black blazer and a white under shirt.

"So I went to talk to that editor today." She stated kissing Mom on the cheek, "I should be expecting a call in a couple of weeks if he likes my novel." She beamed,

"That's wonderful dear." Mom smiled hugging her; Kenne looked over at me,

"Not going to give me a hug?" She teased me; I groaned rolling my head back cracking several of my sore muscles,

"I'm too sore to move, you come here." I told her smiling at her, she walked over leaning in and giving me a hug.

"So what's new?" She asked sitting down propping her heeled feet into my lap. I slipped one of her professional heels off and started giving her a foot rub.

"Training has been stepped up; Ron got married wants me to go meet my new step mom." I heard a loud masculine snort from the office, Dad walked out running his fingers through his dark brown curls.

"I don't think you can call someone almost two years younger than you you're step mom." He retorted kissing my mom on the cheek. "What is it Jocelyn does again?" he asked teasingly

"She's a model." Mom told him smiling as Lexy bounced out of her room smiling. It was always nice Dad could bring her home with him for family dinners.

"Who's a model?" She asked hugging me from behind then hugging Kenne,

"Jocelyn Weasley." I stated simply she made a face wrinkling her nose, "My new step-mommy." I elaborated she shrugged,

"What about her?" She asked starting to set the table for our family dinner.

"Ron wants me to go see them, meet her and shit." I told her,

"You going to go?" She asked looking up at me, I shook my head,

"I have nothing to say to him." I told her, Kenne looked at me,

"You should go see him Cal." I shook my head no again,

"I won't go see him. He left; I haven't ever seen Ron other than in pictures." I reminded her somberly. Kenne had always gotten on with her birth mom.

"So have you heard from Tessa lately?" Jude asked getting some butter beer out of the fridge. I shrugged,

"We write daily." I told them, I missed my girlfriend, and knowing Lexy got to see her everyday was a pain in my ass.

"Tell your girlfriend to stop stressing about her O.W.L.S. she actually listens to you." Lexy told me causing mom to chuckle,

"So Tessa turned out to be just like Hermione; a very bright studious girl." Mom noted chuckling, "If she is like Mione, nothing can deter her not even our brilliant Cal." Mom continued before setting food down on the table.

"How's school going Lexy?" She shrugged,

"I like most of my classes, I can't stand Herbology though, Longbottom is way too serious about plants." Mom rolled her eyes,

"That class gets better, and just a suggestion I heard it actually helps to have a green thumb in that class." I teased Lexy through some food at me,

"Stop being smart." She wined tucking one of her blonde curls behind her ear revealing a new ear piercing,

"What did you do?" Asked mom looking stunned seeing the second diamond stud in Lexy's ear lobe.

"Tessa pierced it for me. I told you I wanted to get it done." Stated Lexy evenly and maturely. I smothered a laugh into my hand; mom just rolled her eyes,

"Don't let your Grandma Molly see that." She stated evenly going back to dinner.


	5. Alpha Troubles

**Hello readers!**

**So I just found out in a review maybe I didn't do the best job describing some of my charecters, Oops, my bad guys. So Review and let me know any questions you may have about charecters so that I can write your answers into stories.**

**Also, I think Dom came off as the wrong sex. Dom is not a girl, Dom is a boy, as in Dominic. Once again, sorry for the mix up. So thanks to ArmyWife22079 for bringing all these errors to my attention.**

**Anyways I own nothing except the original charecters.**

Chapter Five: Alpha Troubles

**Sean's POV**

I sat at my desk an ink pen in between my teeth looking at a piece of parchment. I was debating to write the letter telling Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward that Renessme and Seth had come around. I tapped the pen against my desk not even sure what to say. I looked at the picture I had of me and Apolline that I had sitting on my desk in front of me. Her wild red curls cascading over my forearms as I held her. If it were Apoline and I, I would want to know. I sighed lowering my pen to the paper.

_Dear Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward,_

_How are you guys? Us Black children are all doing well. I was just writing because I have information for you concerning Renesmee and Seth. They showed up at Hogwarts, a few days ago. Seth tried to challenge me, and Renesmee is not your daughter, the cousin we all grew up and loved. I know this is going to be hard for you to hear. But please for your own sakes don't go looking for them. It will only bring you more heart ache._

_Love always,_

_Sean._

I sighed leaning back stretching my sore back muscles before walking out to the common room letter stamped, and marked ready to be owled to Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward. I walked down the staircase and saw Apolline sprawled out in her favorite chair reading a book her legs dangling over the side. I crouched down next to her head kissing her temple,

"Care to take a break?" I asked, she looked at me and kissed me on the lips before going back to her book, which I noticed was potions, her favorite class. I rolled my eyes at what she was reading,

"Whatever for?" She asked tucking one of her wildly curly red tendrils behind her ear.

"Well I thought you would like to spend time with your boyfriend."I teased standing up; she looked up at me tilting her head all the way back,

"Who are you owling?" She asked looking at the letter in my hand; I smiled at her sweetly,

"My aunt and uncle; I thought they would like to know their child showed up at Hogwarts." She shrugged nodding her head,

"Alright, I'll go with you." She succeeded putting her book in her large purple purse slinging it over her shoulder.

"What's the point of that thing? It's half as tall as you are." I stated poking her in the side; she rolled her eyes at me,

"It is not half as tall as I am. And it doubles a book bag, so much you know about fashion." Apolline stated sounding mildly insulted by my jest. I chuckled pulling her into me; she wrapped her tiny arms around my torso and looked up at me, "Don't think you're out of the dog house." She stated simply detaching from me walking away from me towards the owlry,

"So, what would get me out of the dog house?" I asked sly catching up to her in one simple stride wrapping my arm around her as we walked outside to get to the owlry,

"Take a day off the Alpha kick and take me to Hogsemad. It's been forever since you've taken me on a real date." I winced I had been bad about dates; I wasn't even going to try to deny that.

"Alright, I'll take you out to Hogsmade next Saturday, am I out of the doghouse now?" I asked giving her my best puppy dog face, she giggled softly,

"Kiss, then you shall be forgiven." I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to hers, I could feel her smiling into the kiss. "I love you." She whispered with a smile on her lips,

"I love you too." I whispered, walking up the stairs to the owlry calling my favorite owl to me. It was a brown barn owl with a tan face. "Hey buddy." I greeted him holding the letter up for him to see, "I got myself a letter here; I need you to take it to Bella and Edward Cullen for me." I told him before leaning forward tying the letter to his leg. I petted his head lightly before watching him spread his wing and fly out of the owlry in the direction of my Aunt and Uncle's house.

"Is it weird to think Clovis is going to be a Father before you when he's younger than you?" Asked Apolline leaning against the railing looking at me, I looked out at the sun set, leaning against the same railing. I looked over at her seriously,

"No, I always knew he would, but I am worried for him, worried that maybe he's too young. He's sixteen, and then I remember, he's probably more mature than I am." Apolline smiled at me,

"So you don't think we're ready for kids?" She teased touching my large bicep. I kissed her softly,

"I think you're to illegal for us to have kids." I teased back enjoying a lone time with Apolline it felt like we hadn't been alone in so long.

"Someday we'll have kids though, right?" she asked looking up at me craning her neck reminding me just how tiny she is next to me. She's only five feet tall and 100 pounds. I nodded my head cupping her porcelain cheek in my large calloused hands,

"Someday, when you're legal, and all of this behind us, and I have a real job." I looked off into the distance,

"Have you made up your mind about what you're going to do after Hogwarts?" she asked softly, I smiled down at her,

"Well, I thought I'd spend one last summer as a kid with my beautiful red headed girlfriend who has a temper as red as her hair." I smiled watching my love blush. "Then I think I'll start working with my dad. I love cars and working on them just as much as he does; and this way if I start working for him he can spend more time with my mum." Apolline nodded,

"What are you thinking about right now? Right this minute?" She asked nuzzling my chest, I held her tight scared I would crush her if I held her too hard or to close.

"I'm thinking that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, like this." She smiled at me happily,

"I can't wait either." She whispered leaning into my body letting me hold her.


	6. A Baby

**Hello readers!**

**Don't forget to ask any questions about any of my original characters so I can write the answers into my story. Thanks to my reviewers you make updating this story worth doing! So anyways here is where I finally introduce you to Keisha, one of the many Weasley grandchilredn. And also Luna and George's daughter.**

**Anyways I own nothing except the original charecters.**

Chapter Six: A Baby

**Clovis' POV**

I sat down in the common room with my best friend Keisha looking at the letter the Cullen's owl and just dropped off.

"You have to look eventually." Keisha prodded using her ring clad fingers to push the letter towards me. I looked at it for a few seconds before pushing it back towards her,

"I can't do it. You look for me Keisha." She rolled her eyes pushing it back,

"You're the one who is going to be the Daddy here Vice. You have to look." I groaned picking up the letter opening it. This letter would tell me the results of Manda's pregnancy test. I looked down scanning the letter for the words I needed to hear to make sure Manda and her family would be okay. I saw those four little words that would make everything better; I saw the words _'We're having a baby.'_ I sighed relieved rubbing my face into my hands, running my fingers through my thick black curls,

"She's pregnant." I told Keisha looking up; she was smiling broadly before launching herself across the table at me,

"Vice this is great, let Manda know I've officially called dibs on god-mother hood." She told me hugging me tight. I laughed hugging me tight. I know Sean sometimes wondered why I imprinted on Manda rather than Keisha but I know why it had been Manda,

Manda unlike Keisha was very calm and reserved; she'd be a good wife and mother. She completes me. Keisha is just my best friend, kind of like a sister to me. She reminds me to be fun and to be sixteen.

"Alright you can be god mother. I'll let Manda know." I told her hugging her tight. She sat herself on my lap puffing her cheeks out at me,

"So I have a secret." She announced fingering one of the feathers she always wore woven into her wavy blonde locks, something she did only when she's nervous

"You have kept a secret from me, I'm hurt!" I exclaimed placing a hand over my heart dramatically, she giggled,

"Well it isn't a big one, and I've only had it for about three hours and counting." I raised an eyebrow at her giving her the look, "Shut up, seriously. It isn't a big deal." I looked at her still giving her the look.

"And yet it's a secret." She sighed fingering the feather biting her pink lip,

"I have a boyfriend, but he's Slytherin, and you know how my family is." I nodded knowing she was right, the Weasley's were in fact crazy. I'd seen Apolline give Sean a hell of a black-eye.

"Okay, you're secret's safe with me. So who is this Slytherin you're dating?" I asked pinching her bottom, she squealed jumping into the air,

"Henry Zambini." I found myself laughing hysterically almost dumping Keisha onto the floor,

"You're dating that poofter?" I choked out in the midst of laughter; I started laughing even harder when she punched me in the arm,

"He isn't gay. And at least I'm not having a baby." Keisha started laughing to at the point and laughed with me until neither of us could breathe. I landed on the floor next to her smiling like a mad hatter,

"What do you think you're grandma Molly is going to say?" I asked, I knew she wasn't a fan of her grandma Molly, she felt like she was under too much pressure to be like one of her older cousins. Minnie worked in the Joke shop with their dad, Victoire had a job as a fashion designer, Dominique is apprenticing at Beauxbatons to become a Potions mistress, Helen works at the Ministry, and Beauty is currently being kept by some rich aristocrat pureblood man. Then there is Apolline and Celena who would go on to do great things in their own time.

"I think my Grandma Molly can suck it. I like Henry and we understand each other." I smiled at her hugging her,

"I am happy for you, you know that right?" She smiled and nodded, "And I'm sure she loves you being the loveable fuck up that you are and all." She punched me in the shoulder.

"Shut up, my parents support me, and they are the only ones who matter." I was glad for her that she had her parents who were willing to love and support her in whatever she chooses to do.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked looking over at her, her hair was sprawled around her like an angels halo would be. She looked up at the ceiling her hands resting on her stomach peacefully,

"Fly." She states simply


	7. A Day with James

**Hello readers!**

**WARNING! If you have anything against homosexuality DON'T read this chapter. This isn't a lemon or anything, but it does revolve around the relationship between James and Dominic(Dom).**

**Don't forget to ask any questions about any of my original characters so I can write the answers into my story. Thanks to my reviewers you make updating this story worth doing! **

**I own nothing except the original charecters.**

Chapter Seven: A Day with James

**Dominic's POV**

I laid on my back with James head resting on my chest. Winter break and begun yesterday and I was spending every waking minute with this man possible. I could feel James shifting in his sleep. He had fallen asleep half way through the movie that we had picked out to watch. James looks so peaceful in his sleep. Everyone thinks he looks so much like Harry. He really does if you don't look closely. However if you look closely you'll notice that he has brown eyes with green flecks so they look more hazel than brown. He also doesn't have his father's messy hair. He has his mother's sleek hair. He's tall like a Weasley and muscular like a Potter. He's got all the intelligence in the world and I love him for it. I rubber my goat-t against his temple eliciting a groan from his lips and him to roll away from me,

"Stop Dom…" He trailed off "Trying to sleep…" He trailed off again. "You're being a boob." He muttered moving his body away from me. I pulled him in closer to me kissing his neck.

"I wasn't aware one could act like a boob, if one doesn't have them." I muttered nipping his neck. James reached up behind me and grabbed some of my short hair.

"Stop being a prick, I'm sleeping." I bit his shoulder hard,

"Then why are you talking?" I teased, he rolled over to look at me, and he trailed his fingers over my jaw line over my lips so that I could kiss them,

"I'm talking because you woke me up." He whispered cuddling into my chest wrapping his arms around my torso, "I love you, Dom." He whispered into my throat. I smiled into his thick raven locks,

"I love you too, James, more than anything." I whispered into his hair. Before I had imprinted on James I had been sure that I was strait, and he was the same. I had been sixteen when I first came into my heritage, James had been fifteen when I had imprinted. He had taken a lot of work to get to a point that he believed me that I love him more than life itself; but here we are two years later madly in love and ready to spend our lives together.

"How are things at Gringotts?" He asked still groggy, a year ago after I had graduated Hogwarts I had insisted on working at Gringotts with my uncle Bill, and I loved it.

"Goblins are a pain in the ass." James chuckled kissing my adams apple, "How is studying for your N.E.W.T.s going?" I asked laying there with my baby, doing all the talking we had put off for the past twenty-four hours.

"I hate it, but at least Sean is going through it too." He muttered causing me to chuckle, those two were inseparable. I lightly grazed my fingers over the bare skin of James back. He shivered at the slightest touch. "Don't do that. It turns me on." He whispered. I kissed his neck lightly,

"Oh is that right?" I whispered, James shoved my chest,

"Yes that's right, and if you want to play games so will I." He taunted I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of games?" I asked starting to roll us over, but James jumped out of bed chuckling grabbing his clothes off the floor.

"The kind where you sleep alone." He taunted I pounced out of the bed on top of him kissing him firmly on the lips,

"That doesn't sound like a fun game." I muttered against his lips, he rolled his eyes at me,

"It wasn't supposed to be a fun game." He groaned pinned against the floor by my slightly larger body as I peppered kisses along his neck,

"I've missed you can you blame me?" I teased propping myself up on my elbows looking down at him, he smiled up at me,

"Yes I can, I've missed you too, but I'm not mauling you." I rolled my eyes,

"That's all you've been doing for the past twenty-four hours my dear." James pouted sticking out his pink bottom lip. I caught his lip between my teeth tugging on it,

"I didn't hear you complaining about it." He stated pulling his lip away kissing me wrapping his arms around my neck. I rubbed my nose against his,

"You're a tease." I whispered lovingly. Even after two years with James I'm still in awe of him. I can't imagine my life being any different than it is now. I can't imagine lying anywhere other than on the floor of my studio flat holding the love of my life in my arms.

"Remember how we talked about having kids after graduation, and adoption?" He questioned softly I nodded looking into his deep hazel eyes,

"How could I forget, what about it?" I asked softly looking down at my love and his nervous expression.

"Well, I found this potion, and you know if I took it I could carry the baby." He whispered I laid there in shock; James was willing to get pregnant?

"Baby, are you sure about this?" I asked him not knowing anything about this potion and not wanting anything that could possibly be harmful anywhere near James.

"I'm sure, I want us to start trying after I graduate." I looked at him dead serious,

"No James, I love you, and we decided together that we were going to wait until you finished training." James pouted at me, "No James. We're both to young and don't have the money to support a family." I reminded him kissing his lips, "I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know." He whispered looking down; I cupped his chin in my large hand bringing his gaze up to mine,

"Hey, don't pout. Do you really want to be a daddy at eighteen?" I teased nuzzling his jaw line; he chuckled, running his fingers through my short hair,

"No, not really." He whispered softly. I kissed the corner of his jaw before laying down on top of him my head on top of his chest. I just laid there listening to the beat of his heart inside his chest. "But when we are ready to have kids, promise me I can carry them." James asked running his fingertips up and down my back tracing the contours of my back and shoulder blades.

"Alright, I promise." I replied kissing his smooth hairless chest.

"Thank you." He whispered pulling me up into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied in a whisper kissing the love of my life deeply.


	8. The Annual Family Dinner

**Hello readers!**

**Don't forget to ask any questions about any of my original characters so I can write the answers into my story. Thanks to my reviewers you make updating this story worth doing! **

**I own nothing except the original charecters.**

Chapter Eight: The Annual Family Dinner

**Contessa's POV**

I sat on the couch at the Burrow for the annual family dinner. Cal was sitting behind me while I reclined on his chest. He was on edge tonight because Ron was coming tonight with his new wife Jocelyn tonight and Cal wasn't excited to see him.

"Hey it's okay." I told him squeezing his knee gently. He gave me a tense smile, "I love you, you crazy blonde Weasley." I teased him. I looked around the busy room. Vice and Manda were side by side Molly whom was coddling Manda, I smirked a little she was only two months along and glowing. Sean was sitting at the kitchen table with Dad, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Fred playing cards. Apolline and Celena were in the corner whispering and giggling. Zoe and Lilly were sitting talking with James, Dom, and Albus whose arm was securely wrapped around Zoe's waist. Lexy and Kenne were talking with Victoire, Teddy, Dominque and her French muggle count. Molly, Mom, Aunt Bella, and the rest of the aunts were in the kitchen cooking and chit chating.

"At least the whole family is here." He said kissing my temple; Keisha sat down in front of us on the opposing seat,

"I hate family functions." She muttered irritated glaring Molly's way. I nodded sympathetically. Molly did not hide it that she thought that Keisha is a screw up.

"I'm sorry." I told her, not really able to know how she felt. My parents had always supported us kids.

"Whatever." She replied flippantly, "My parents think I'm adorable." I laughed, she was right, she's Aunt Luna's spitting image, and she was the rebel child.

"As long as you're happy." I replied with a smile. I could feel Cal tense up behind me I; Keisha and I both looked towards the door and saw a tall red head with a Cal's strong jaw line and the red Weasley hair standing with a tall slim black haired woman with blood red lips and tan skin and emerald eyes.

"I guess that's my illusive uncle Ron." Keisha muttered under her breath her fingers running through her curly blonde locks.

"Bastard." Cal muttered looking away. The whole room got silent for a few moments. No one had heard from Ron in so long, that it was a shock he had even showed up for the family dinner. I saw him walk our way with Jocelyn. "Shit." Cal muttered his grip tightening on my waist.

"Hello Callahan." He stated simply looking at Cal, who just glared back. There was nothing extraordinary about the man who had fathered Cal. He is tall and lanky with gingery red hair. He is pale and freckled and not good looking.

"Who are you?" Keisha asked sickly sweet in her husky smoker's voice, incorporating that tone of irritation in a way only Keisha can.

"I'm Ronald Weasley his father." Cal snorted,

"Wrong, Jude Mosley is my father." He snarled standing up stalking away. I stood up and looked at him,

"Way to go, now I have to go calm him down, ass hole." I told him jogging after him. I found him outside in the garden sitting on a bench resting against the side of the house. I could his breathe fogging up against the cold air in time with his angry heavy breathing. I sat down next to him,

"Cal?" I questioned softly interlacing my fingers with his. He looked at me angry,

"How can that bastard call himself my father, he was never there. He never even sent my mum money. It was always Jude, he was there for my first steps, he took my shopping for all my school books; he did everything. It was always him who was my father. It was my decision to keep the last name Brown when I was fifteen and he adopted me." He seethed angrily, I nodded my head agreeing with him resting my head on his shoulder his arms automatically wrapping around my shoulders.

"I know." I whispered,

"I love you so much Contessa Jane Black, I could never walk out on you the way he did your mum, and mine." I looked up at him as he looked down at me dead serious, "You know that right?" He questioned starting to look scared; I kissed Cal's lips softly,

"I know that. I love you too." I replied with a smile, "Cal, we should go inside; its cold out here." I whined, he chuckled smiling at me,

"You know you're the only person who can smile at me and put my whole world right again." He told me kissing my temple I giggled sweetly,

"I didn't know that." I told him teasingly, he smiled at me brightly,

"You should know that, and you want to know why?" He asked I nodded my head, "Because you're everything to me, you are the half that makes me whole, and I know that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Tessa." I smiled at him. Cal has been the only man I've ever known and loved. He was the only man in my eyes ever.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked, I am fifteen, and he's nineteen.

"I do mean that, Tessa. I really do." I giggled lunging into his arms hugging him tightly and he hugged me back just as tightly. "I should probably get you back inside before Sean comes out looking for us." He teased pulling me up off the bench.

"You're really that scared of Sean?" I asked teasingly, he gave me one of those looks,

"He's got six inches on me; has more muscle on his body than I can dream of and I'm dating his fifteen year old sister, of course I'm scared of this guy." He teased hugging me,

"With good reason too." Came Sean's deep booming bass voice I turned and smiled at my older brother whose white long sleeved shirt was pushed up his forearms showing off the bulky muscle there. "I saw Ron show up. I figured she just came out too cool you off."

"Yeah, that's all that happened." Cal reassured him; Sean just nodded scratching the back of his neck,

"Yeah, I know. That's not why I came out here, Molly sent me out to get you two. Dinner's ready." He stated before turning around walking back towards the front door. Cal and I followed behind closely holding hands as we entered the burrow and sat down to dinner. Everyone was sitting shoulder to shoulder crammed around the dining room tables. Jocelyn didn't appear to be a huge fan of this. Fleur smiled at her sweetly,

"Don't worry, you get used to the busyness of being a Weasley." Jocelyn have her a pitiful and unconvinced attempt at a smile. The loudness of the Weasley family had always been party of Christmas traditions. Carlisle, Esmee and the rest of the Cullens sat at the table drinking a blend of dragon blood that Charlie would bring for them from Romania, and they would enjoy that while we all ate the huge holiday meal.

"So Manda, you're knocked up." Ron stated uncouthly earning him a sharp glare from Vice, Manda just smiled sweetly; she'd learned Alice's ability to be sweet to everyone even if they were rude to her.

"Yes, Vice and I are expecting." She replied sweetly squeezing Vice's hand in her own. He looked down at his plate shoving a large mouthful of ham to keep himself from making a comment.

"Luna, George I can't believe you let Keisha get a tattoo." Molly announced, Keisha threw her cloth napkin on her plate.

"Here we go again." She groaned getting ready to throw down over her new tattoo. Luna just shrugged it off,

"Fred and I want to encourage all out children's individuality." George chuckled draping his arm over the back of Aunt Luna's chair,

"Besides, remember how well it worked out for you trying to conform Fred and I to what you wanted. We won't do that to Keisha; she is more than entitled to be an individual." Keisha smiled,

"I hardly think a joke shop is on the same level as a tattoo." Luna shrugged,

"Keisha, is a rebel just like George, and she knows the rules it's up to her to respect the house rules." Keisha smiled at Aunt Luna, "And because we respect Keisha as an individual she respects the house rules." Molly just huffed,

"A tattoo is a big responsibility for a sixteen year old." Keisha stood up from the table pissed,

"So is a baby, but no one is mad at Vice or Manda. We call our self such an open minded family, but the Weasley's aren't open minded at all. Sure, we're open to Apolline dating a seventeen year old, and Cal not having the last name Weasley." Keisha looked angrily at her grandma Molly,

"But the fact I like tattoos and piercing is completely unacceptable, and Merlin forbid I date a Slytherin. So screw you all." She seethed walking away from the table; I watched Vice get up and follow her outside.

**Keisha's POV**

I stormed outside to my little place behind the chicken coop where I sat down in the cold snow not caring that my jeans were going to be completely soaked through when I stood up not caring how cold it is outside. I fumbled around in my pockets and found my lighter and my pack of cigarettes pulling one out placing it between my lips lighting it taking a deep drag of it. I heard Vice's light footsteps approach and him plop down in the snow next to me. I offered him the carton and lighter. I sat there staring off into space barely hearing the flint spark of the lighter.

"So Henry; he a good kisser?" Vice asked causing me to laugh. I had never had girlfriends, most of the girls at Hogwarts thought of me as a slut and scary. Vice is my girlfriend in many ways.

"Yeah he's a good kisser." I replied looking at him, he smiled at me, nudging me with his shoulder, "You're going to have to quit with this baby on the way. You know that right?" He nodded his head,

"I do, Manda is adamant about it. If it weren't for her I'd smoke myself to death." I giggled again, sighing take another drag of my cigarette,

"You know, none of the rest of us care you're dating Henry. Mom loves it." I smiled to myself, Aunt Hermione, was all for inter-house unity. Mom and Dad thought it was about time. So did most of our aunts and uncles. Carlisle says that just one thing can change the course of the world.

"I know. It just sucks being a screw up." I told him looking down at my tattoo. It was a pair of fairy wings on my hand.

"I like your tattoo." Vice stated taking my hand in his looking at it, "I want you to look at this tattoo and remember why you got it." I smiled looking at the wings on my hand, "Do you remember why you got this tattoo?" He asked; I nodded,

"To remind me to spread my wings and fly." He finished his cigarette moments after me putting it out in the snow,

"Ready to go back?" He asked standing up offering me a hand. We walked back into the house. I sat down in my chair next to Vice's. Vice remained standing.

"Alright, no more ripping on Keisha, no one in this room would love her as much as we all do if she wasn't the loveable, crazy rebel that she is. And if I hear anyone ripping on her they'll have me to deal with." Vice started to sit down before standing up, "And I have it on very good authority that Henry Zambini is an excellent kisser." Vice finally sat down leaving me red in the face.

"Thanks for standing up for me." I told him with a smile on his face he smiled back his fingers interlocked with Manda's,

"Hey, I'd do anything for my girls." He said with a smile, kissing the back of Manda's hand.


	9. A New Years Kiss

**Hello readers!**

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update, writers block is a bitch and a half. If you have any ideas of what you would like to see let me know!**

Chapter Nine: A New Years Kiss.

**Clovice's POV**

I reclined on the sofa in our home lazily with Manda on my chest. I looked down at her flat tummy trying to picture what was growing inside of her. Would it be a boy or a girl, would it be blonde and pale or dark haired and dark skinned. I smiled softly; the baby was exhausting my poor fiancé. I kissed the top of her nudging her away.

"Piss off." She muttered sleepily, we were expected at the Cullen's for a New Year's party and we're already quite a few hours late.

"We have to get going." I whispered kissing her temple trying to gently wake her up. She nuzzled her head under my chin shaking her head,

"We should stay here." I chuckled rubbing my hands over her back.

"You parents and grandparents will kill me if I don't get you there." I whispered in her ear. She groaned,

"I don't want to put those damn shoes back on." She whined pointing at her six inch black stiletto peep toe heels. I looked at her in disbelief,

"You always whine about your shoes and how painful they are but you never, ever stop wearing them. If they make your feet hurt so bad why do you keep wearing them?" I asked running my fingers lightly up and down her back which was covered by the magenta satin fabric of her dress.

"They make my legs look sexy." She muttered sitting up on me, her long pale legs displayed for me; I ran my fingers up and down them slowly eliciting a shiver from her glowing body.

"I think your legs are always sexy my dear." I whispered gravely nipping her ear softly as possible, she giggled,

"You would say that." I chucked deep in the back of my throat,

"I am saying that, because it's true." I tucked a strand of her soft honey blonde hair behind her ears looking deep into her ocean blue eyes, "I'm going to miss your eyes so much." I whispered thinking foreword to in a few months when they would be blood red and eventually the topaz of the rest of the Cullen family. She bit her lip looking down,

"I know if I had my way I wouldn't have to be turned." I held her in my arms just holding her, she was just like Rosalie, she didn't want to live to see all the ages of the world, the hardest part for her is she will have to watch our child grow old and die but she never will.

"I know baby, if there was any way, any way at all I would stop it from happening." I whispered in her ear, I never want her to be sad, I need her to be okay with what she is being forced to do out of love for her parents, "We should get going though, put your stupid, evil shoes back on so we can floo over to Carlisle and Esmee's." She giggled softly nodding her head. It was good to see her smile, especially since her smile makes my world okay. Her smile makes my life worth living.

Once her shoes were on, we walked over to the fireplace and I grabbed a hand full of floo powder; we stepped into the fireplace and I dropped the powder,

"Cullen Cove." I could feel the familiar swirl of the floo powder taking us, and Manda clutching my side, she was going to have to vomit after this. I thought to myself, bracing myself for the inevitable shoe kick and run, that would end with me following behind dutifully with her stupid black peep toes. Once we arrived at Carlisle's and Esmee's I knew I was right. Manda covered her mouth with her hand kicked off the black shoes and raced to the upstairs bathroom. I bent over picked up her shoes and walked up the stairs behind her, waiting outside the bathroom for her. She smiled blushing as she walked out,

"Thanks for bringing me my shoes." She whispered, I smiled at her laughing,

"No problem, it's what I do." I told her watching her slip her dainty pedicured feet into the shoes she loved so much but hated to wear. I smiled to myself softly, they were in fact her favorite shoes but they hurt her feet so bad, she had spent a month wearing them for eight hours every day to break them in perfectly last summer. They've only started hurting her feet again now when they are starting to get swollen from being on her feet while pregnant.

"Stupid shoes are so perfect." She mumbled under her breath standing up smiling at me causing me to chuckle. Manda would never give up her shoes. She'd already started buying clothes for her changing pregnant body but she would never give up her sleek stylish name brand shoes.

"Come on, let's go join the party." I teased her wrapping my arm around her waist leading her into the large room that the Carlisle and Esmee always used to entertain guests. Emmet walked over to us,

"I thought I heard you two floo in." Emmet gave Manda a huge hug, even now when they seemed to be the same age, anyone could tell that when he looked at Manda he still saw his baby girl.

"Hi Daddy." She whispered hugging him, "Where's Mom?" She asked still embracing her dad.

"She's off with Alice and Bella somewhere." Manda laughed,

"Well, I'm going to go find them." I watched Emmet walk away with Manda and my own parents approach, My mom looked happy as ever, even with the crows feet and the beginning of smile lines, My dad's hair started graying around the temples, but he still wore it short the way he did when he met my mom, and he still dwarfed her the way Sean towers over Apolline,

"Hey son." My dad greeted me clasping my shoulder, I hugged my mum,

"How are Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward holding up?" I asked them, I was scared to hear that Renesmee and Seth would have shown up at their parent's home,

"Edward is being strong and stoic for Bella, she's a wreck. None of us have heard from them." Mum said I sighed running my hand over my hair,

"Let's hope we don't hear from them again." I muttered looking at Manda. If Seth and Renesmee came back now, I would be too scared for her and the baby. "If they come back, make sure Manda and the baby are safe." I told my parents, they just nodded their heads as Manda reappeared at my side,

"It appears to be almost midnight." My mother teased with her all knowing smile, "You two are a little late." Manda smiled shyly,

"I fell asleep." Mum gave Manda a huge bear hug reminiscent of Molly Weasley, only my mum isn't a red head and isn't a rotund woman, she's still thin and willowy.

"I remember how hard my pregnancy with Vice was, I don't think Jake could have woken me up once I went to sleep if he had wanted too." Manda smiled, it meant the world to her that my mum accepted us having a child so young. Manda was scared she'd hate her for taking away her little boys youth. My mum could never hate Manda, she could never hate her own god daughter. I could hear the clock strike twelve in the background as we all cheered, I smiled watching my father give my mother a small chaste kiss on the lips, I leaned over and kissed Manda's soft pink lips. This was the best way I could think of to ring in this New Year. Kissing my fiancé whom is having my baby.


	10. Dragon Dance

**Hello readers!**

**I keep on being bad about updating this story, but I finally sat down and wrote a bunch of this story in advance so that when I get busy I can just update a chapter and what not.**

**Anyways tell me what you want to see in this story!!!**

Chapter Ten: Dragon Dance

**Rhys's POV**

I stood next to my Dad, Charlie Weasley, who was also my trainer, this is my second year of training and after this year I'd be a fully fledged Dragon Trainer. Mostly I wanted to specialize in the rescue of Dragons, and my favorite dragon, the Hungarian Horntail.

"How are you feeling Rhys?" Dad asked me handing me a bottle of water. Mum has this tendency to know exactly what we'll need that day for work and to make sure it's sent with us when we go to work in the morning. Right now Dad and I are on break sitting in the green grass watching the Dragons mate.

"I'm feeling good," I looked off at the two Hungarian Horntails that were doing a mating dance, "I think I'm seeing one of the most amazing things I'll ever see in my life." I told him not able to tear my eyes away from the dragons,

"I remember feeling that way when I was training, that feeling it never goes away." He told me with a smile I chuckled drinking some of the cool water. Sometimes I felt bad for Mum, Grandma Molly had this irritating way of assuming because she's a muggle, and likes doing things the muggle way she was archaic. Mum always says that she was raised to do things with her hands, and that Molly is a fat old bint cause she does everything with a wave of her wand. Not that I minded mum being a muggle, all three of us learned the lesson of doing things with our hands. No silly stick waveing to get chores done. Ana learned to cook the non-magical way, she says she loves cooking to relieve stress.

"Dragons are marvelous. Grandma Molly acts enough like one." I muttered bitterly, once I turned eighteen almost two years ago she had started insisting I find some nice girl to settle down with and marry." Dad chuckled,

"Your Grandma Molly will never be happy with anything." I looked at him, "She was always after Bill to cut his hair and settle down with a nice witch, she was always after me to come home and settle down with a nice witch. She wanted Percy to settle down with a nice Gryffindore witch and spend less time at the ministry," That one caused me to chuckle, "She was after Fred and George to stop pranking everyone since they could walk, Ron was too thick, Ginny was too much of a tomboy." He paused again, "And that's only my generation, think of how much Keisha hates her; poor girl." I sighed knowing what he meant, Keisha would never measure up to Grandma Molly's standards, and she wasn't polished, primed, feminine or virginal enough too.

"I just don't want to hear it about finding a nice witch. I'm only nineteen after all, and mum was what 23, 24 when she imprinted on you?" He nodded his head, "I figure it will happen when it happens, and until then…" I trailed off, "Well until then I'm content sitting here watching Dragon's dance." My dad clasped my shoulder,

"That's my boy." I chuckled still looking at the Dragon's. Now I can fully understand why Dad was such a workaholic when we were children, and why mom never pressed for her to come home.

"Has mum ever seen this?" I asked looking at my dad, his red hair is graying, his goat-t is totally grey and he is starting to wrinkle around the edges, but his smile and his brown eyes are still just as young as they ever have been,

"She's seen it multiple times." He told me with a smile, "I brought her here to see this the night I proposed to her, it was three months after we had started dating, and they day the rituals started I went out, bought the ring, and apparated her here to propose to her. Until you were born we came and watched the mating rituals every year." I looked up at him,

"Why'd you guys stop?" I questioned, He smiled with a wink,

"You try bringing a two year old who is too smart for his own good around dragons and tell me how that goes." I shrugged my shoulders smiling, I'd only heard stories about the things I'd done when I was too, and very few of those stories involved accidental magic. I looked down at my dad's scared burned calloused hands; those were my dad's hands always had been. Every one of my uncles except Ron had calloused worked hands, even Percy and Bill with their office jobs. Percy did all the maintenance around the house for Aunt Pansy, even though they had more than enough money to pay someone. Uncle Percy says that's his way of making sure Pansy knows he loves her. By snaking the shower drain whenever her long curly blonde hair clogged it up.

My line of vision traveled up my dad's arm on his muscular forearm was a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail, a little further up was my mom's name in scrawling beautiful script, I'd seen my dad shirtless enough times to know he also had each of us kid's names tattooed on his arm. I had one small tattoo on my bicep, it's elfish for loyalty.

"You know Rhys, I couldn't be prouder of you." My dad told me standing up, our ten minute break was over and we had dragon eggs to collect; dad offered me his hand helping me up off my arse to my feet. "I couldn't be prouder of any of my kids."


	11. Cain Uley

**Hello readers!**

**Here is another chapter. I feel as though I'm getting better about updating. Thanks again to LuliCullen, she's my favorite reviewer by far.**

**In this chapter Cain Uley appears(yes he is the son of Sam). And since I made that lovely slide show of the next generation, which when I made it I didn't realize he'd be in the story, I put a picture on my portfolio of what he looks like. Keep lovely reviews coming guys!!!!!!**

Chapter Eleven: Cain Uley

**Sean's POV**

It was the first day of the Term and I was relishing in it. There was freshly fallen white snow blanketing the ground, and a roaring fire in the fireplace of the common room, where currently we were all airing out from one massive snow ball fight. I was reclining on the sofa in a pair of gym shorts and wife beater with Apolline in my arms in her warm lounge clothes. Tessa and Zoe were sprawled out of the floor in front of the fire with books, Tessa's book was about the origins of mythical creatures and Zoe's was some novel, but there long curls were piled on top of their head soaking wet. Vice was relaxing in one of the arm chairs Lexy and Lilly were cuddled up in the other one whispering, giggling, and no doubt gossiping. Albus laid on the floor dozing off cuddling with Zoe as James sprawled out over the other sofa writing a letters to Dominic, and his parents. Keisha had disappeared after the fight presumably to the room of requirement to spend time with Henry,

"That was the best snow ball fight ever." I announced Vice and James heartily agreed, Albus nodded his head and the girls all groaned.

"My hair is all frizzy now." Zoe whined pointing to the frizzy curls forming on top of her head, Tessa had somehow over the summer outgrown her curls frizzing in the wet or the humidity, I'm sure Zoe would too.

"And those suede boots I just bought over Christmas are ruined." Lilly whined from her chair James rolled his eyes,

"Dad will send you new ones and you know it." Lilly pouted,

"But it's the principle of I bought them, with my money." She pointed out and James shrugged his shoulders not really paying attention to her anymore. The common room door swung open and Ian Longbottom seventh year Gryffindor Head Boy walked in followed by the head of our house, Professor Mosley, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He walked over to us looking serious, something had happened, Lexy tensed up.

"Sean, Clovice, Contessa, and Zoe Black, you're wanted up in the Headmistresses office as well is Anastasia Weasley. Where is she?" This cannot be good, I thought to myself swallowing hard,

"She just went up to change out of her wet clothes from our snow ball fight. She'll be down in a second." Tessa stated nervously, just then Ana walked down in a pair of long black Yoga pants and a thick white sweatshirt.

"Anastasia Black, you along with the rest of the pack is wanted in the Headmistresses office." She looked at me confused, but I just shrugged, I didn't have an answer for this one. She nodded our heads and followed Professor Mosley out of the common room up to the statue of the Golden Phoenix that lead up to Headmistress McGonagall's office.

"Magical Transform." Professor Mosley stated clearly as the password and the Phoenix jumped aside we all got up onto the moving spiral staircase that took us up to her office. Once there Mosley looked at us,

"This is where I leave you." He said turning around walking back down the staircase. We let ourselves in and saw Headmistress McGonagall sitting behind her desk looking grim, her thin lips set. Rhys and Dom were also seated in front of her, as well as a young man I had never met. He looked a few years older than me, had short jet black hair, russet skin and dark brown eyes. He looked Quiltite like our father, but why would he be here.

"What's going on?" I asked McGonagall, she motioned for us to sit. We all sat down in the squishy chairs that magically appeared for us.

"This is Cain Uley. The Leader of a wolf pack in Forks, Washington, he has business with you." I leaned forward.

"I'm Sean Black, leader of this wolf pack. What is your business?"

"We've had many deaths in Forks, Vampire and Wolf caused deaths." He paused for a moment, "The scent it was foreign, but sitting in a room with you three," He pointed to Ana Rhys and Dom, "The scent of the wolf is on you." I tensed in realization; Renesmee and Seth were killing people,

"Seth Clearwater, he was our uncle, we have the scent of him, the scent of our mother." Cain nodded his head,

"I assumed as much, you smell slightly different than the wolf that has been in Forks, the vampire however is a different story; it doesn't smell like any vampire we've ever encountered." I took a deep breath and prayed Aunt Bella would forgive me someday.

"That's because the vampire is only a half blood, she is the daughter of my mother's cousin Bella and Edward Cullen." He looked down at the ground,

"Have you ever had run ins with them, known that this would happen?" I sighed, Merlin forgive what I was about to do to our family,

"Almost three months ago, they showed up here, Seth tried to force his way into our pack. I forced him to leave. No one ever thought this would happen; not when you know her parents, or the Clearwaters." Cain nodded his head solemnly,

"I've come to seek help and assistance; we can't track them and destroy them on our own. We need your help." I nodded my head knowing what this would mean. I thought for a few moments,

"I can't spare myself or Vice at the moment or any of our sisters, we need to be in school. Dom, Rhys, would you be able to get leave from work to help them out until I can get there?" Both nodded, I continued, "Once I graduate in the spring, I will apparate to Forks and also help. For now though Vice needs to stay here, his imprint is having a child, and Manda Cullen needs to be kept safe." I pushed, Cain nodded,

"That is fair," He paused, "I'm sorry for all of this, I know it must be hard knowing that all of this could destroy your family." I smiled sarcastically,

"I'm a Black, it's what we do." He chuckled,

"Yes I suppose it is." Rhys spoke up,

"It will take at least a week for Dom and myself to get out to Forks, do you think you can manage a little while longer?" Cain nodded his head,

"We can."


	12. Baby Bumps

**Hello readers!**

**Nothing new to report right now. I would love to hear from you the readers to tell me what else you would like to see in this story, I'm always open to new suggestions. It's another chapter about Manda and Vice I know, but I really wanted to write about the pregnancy and their relationship.**

**Anyways I own nothing except for the original charecters.**

Chapter Twelve: Baby Bumps

**Manda's POV**

I looked in the mirror holding my shirt up I looked at my protruding belly irritated. I do not like being the size of a whale.

"You're not the size of a whale, get back in bed woman." Vice called sleepily; somehow he had convinced McGonagall it was in my best interest for him to spend weekends in Surrey with me. I glared over at him, it's April now and I'm five months a long now and huge.

"I'm so fat." I knew Vice was rolling his eyes at me,

"You're not fat you're pregnant, Merlin's beard Manda." I sighed dramatically causing him to roll over and use his long arm to snag the elastic of my pajama bottoms and pull me too the bed, he kissed my baby bump gently nuzzling his goat-t against it. The baby moved in my stomach fluttering softly kicking out. I smiled down at Vice who was smiling like a fool,

"Just as I thought, not fat, pregnant." I sighed dramatically. However Vice was still lavishing my belly with affection and whispering to it.

"Stop that, you're getting the baby all riled up and I want to sleep some tonight." Vice smiled at me wickedly kissing my tummy one last time,

"Behave." He stated seriously to the baby in my belly causing me to smile. Vice would make a great Daddy; four months from now we'd be holding our baby girl in our arms. I laid down in bed next to him, him spooning me from behind,

"I wish we could have more babies." I whispered running my fingers up and down his large strong hand, he kissed my temple,

"Me too, we would have done this on our time as many times as we wanted." I smiled feeling him smile into my neck,

"If I had my way I'd be wearing a wedding band right now instead of an engagement ring." I teased causing him to nip my neck lightly at the jest,

"If you wait a couple months you can have both rings." He teased back moving his hand to rest on top of my stomach where the baby was squirming, "I love you Manda, and you're not fat." He mumbled tiredly, ready to go to sleep, he nuzzled further into my neck I smiled wickedly determined to win this fight,

"I am too." Vice's hand quickly moved from my stomach to my ass spanking it moving back to my stomach,

"Bloody pregnant woman, you are not fat." He muttered as he dozed off into sleep, I laid there in shock for a moment Vice had just spanked me, I hadn't been spanked since I was twelve, I slapped his stomach,

"You prat!" I exclaimed he grunted in his sleep pulling me in tighter to him.

"You still love me." He mumbled in his sleep making me smile,

"I love you too." I whispered closing my eyes feeling his steady hot breathe on the back of my neck and his large muscular arms around my waist.


	13. Herbology Tutors and Stolen Kisses

**Hello readers!**

**I'm finally letting you guys get a sneak peek into Ana's life. I hope I wrote her well, I would still love some more reviews, constructive criticism, or ideas about what you would want to see.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Thirteen: Herbology Tutors and Stolen Kisses

**Anastasia's POV**

I sat in a chair in front of Lexy who was looking over a note from Professor Longbottom suggesting that I find a tutor for Herbology class.

"How are you failing Herbology, you love Herbology, you have a green thumb? How are you failing?" She asked astounded she was barely passing due to her ability to write papers and work hard, "You have to try to fail a class like this!" She exclaimed, I winked at her, she threw a quill at me, "You are trying to fail aren't you?" She accused, Tessa sat down on the love seat next to me,

"What is the brilliant plan Ana?" She asked knowing me better than anyone,

"Well, guess who I got to tutor me." Lexy rolled her eyes,

"You are failing this class on purpose aren't you?" I smiled nodding, both her and Tessa groaned,

"There is a month and a half before O.W.L.S. you're screwing yourself over Ana." Tessa lectured,

"Not really, I'm just trying to get some alone time with Ian." I sighed giggling looking over at the gorgeous seventh year. Tessa rolled her eyes,

"Let's ask Keisha what she thinks." She stated waving our other best friend over to us. Keisha plopped down onto Lexy's lap looking at us. "Our dear Anastasia has decided to fail Herbology in order to get alone time with Ian Longbottom." Keisha looked over it him nibbling the skin next to her thumbnail.

"Well let's see; stats on Ian Longbottom, seventh year, not a player but not a prude; that's good middle ground, hasn't had a girlfriend in a year, has political aims, mom's a yank dad's a Britt, has a double citizen ship." She looked me strait in the eye, "I say go for it. But get your grades up, he likes birds smart." I giggled, she rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk about prudish." Lexy teased poking Keisha in the side,

"Me, Moi?" She questioned widening her eyes making her look innocent. Tessa laughed as Lexy rolled her eyes, "Anyways, didn't you think of the fact that Lexy could have set this up? She is kind of sort of dating the nerdy younger brother Noah Longbottom." Lexy poked Keisha hard in the side,

"You bint, only for the past month and he's sweet." She pouted Keisha shrugged her shoulders admitting defeat,

"It's still the principle of the matter that Ana didn't have to throw away her herbology grade to get time with Ian." I opened my mouth,

"Not all of us are as open as you are, and not all of us are good at talking to people." I defended myself, Tessa rolled her eyes,

"Have you even asked him to tutor you yet?" Tessa asked causing me to blush she burst out laughing, "You have to ask him." Keisha winked at her,

"Oie, Ian, can we steal you away for a few minutes?" She yelled across the common room he nodded his head ending his conversation with the group of friends he was talking to and walked over to us smiling sweetly. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks and I praised Merlin for my dark skin that hid the blush on my cheeks.

"What's up Keisha?" He asked, of course they had partied together, part of me wondered if they had hooked up once or twice. Keisha hooked one of her skinny arms around my neck,

"Well as it turns out my buddy Ana here is failing Herbology and needs a tutor. Want the job?" She asked confidently he looked at me nodding adjusting the leather strap of his bag on his shoulder,

"Sure, how does 6:30 in the library sound?" He asked looking at me with his dark brown eyes smiling brightly.

"Sounds great." I replied trying to have the same confidence as Keisha. He smiled brightly,

"Great see you then." He stated smiling at me; I just sat there nodding my head as he walked away Lexy rolled her eyes,

"You're hopeless. Have we taught you nothing?" She questioned, I looked down,

"I haven't hooked up with him, just so you know." Keisha stated, "I always knew you liked him, so I wouldn't have gone for him even if either of us had been interested." Keisha stated nicely before getting all excited, "We have to make her sexy for her tutoring session." She exclaimed jumping up grabbing my hand dragging me up to my dorm room Lexy and Tessa following behind.

A few hours later I was sitting on my bed in a pair of Keisha's ripped up low rise jeans a shrunken Motley Crew t-shirt that used to be Dom's my hair striated and styled and some make up on. Tessa was currently off searching through her shoe collection for the perfect pair of shoes.

"I look like a whore." I whined Keisha threw a makeup brush at me, Lexy giggled,

"A girl has to show a little bit of skin." She stated putting some cherry flavored chap stick on my lips.

"And a hell of a lot of curves." Keisha added doing a sexy hip shake, Tessa walked in holding a pair of leather flip flops,

"Trust me, men, they like the bodies." She teased; I stuck my bottom lip out,

"You had no body at thirteen and you still got Cal, Quiditch player extraordinaire." Tessa winked at me,

"I have a body now, and I more than make up for it." I blushed,

"Sean will kill him." Tessa rolled her eyes,

"I still have my v-card." I blushed again,

"Am I the only one who still hasn't been kissed?" asked Keisha nodded,

"No worries, I'm the only one who's had my v-card swiped." Tessa rolled her eyes,

"And if I remember correctly you got your v-card swiped the night I got my first kiss." Keisha shrugged,

"So what? Anyways, just have fun tonight no pressure." She reassured me "All else failed, he'll be intrigued because you're a cute naïve virgin." Lexy laughed shoving Keisha,

"Ian's not that kind of guy and we all know it." I blushed even harder, "You need to get going." She said handing me my leather pin covered book bag. I walked down to the library in what felt like the tiniest outfit in the world, and guys kept staring at me. I kept my head down as I walked into the library heading to the table I saw Ian lounging at flipping through a book.

"Nice shirt." He complimented looking up at me smiling, I pulled in down uncomfortably,

"Uh, yeah it used to be my brother Dom's." Ian smile didn't waver,

"Dom was a cool guy, him and James still together?" I nodded yes, "That's good; they're a great couple." I nodded my head in agreement again, sitting down pulling out my herbology book."I talked to my dad about you; he doesn't believe you honestly need a tutor." I stiffened had I been caught, "No guys worth dumbing yourself dumb for. Trust me." I blushed a little; Keisha would nudge me to flirt with him at this point.

"It's not impressing the guy, it's talking to him that's the problem." I muttered looking down at my unopened textbook feeling foolish having this conversation with my crush. He chuckled,

"Well you're very pretty, trust me, most guys in my class would pay money to take you on a date." I smiled maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

"Well this guy is a seventh year." I admitted leaning in foreword it was a trick I saw Keisha use plenty of times when luring in the guys she had called prey before Henry. Ian leaned in a little closer,

"Oh yeah?" He asked we were very close now, "You should tell me about him, maybe I know him." I smiled softly,

"Well he's very cute, curly brown hair, brown eyes. Little pale, he's head boy." I teased hoping he would be into me also. I bit my bottom lip; he smiled,

"Oh is that right? I do know him in fact." He teased I bit my bottom lip hoping I'm not making a total fool out of myself,

"Do you think he'd be interested in me?" I questioned blushing a little, he smiled sweetly,

"He's definitely interested in you." He admitted I smiled sweetly. "He's so interested in you in fact he's thinking about disappearing into the stacks with you." I blushed bright red nodding my head putting my book in my bag.

"Okay." He smiled closing his book putting in his bag then took my hand leading me towards the back of the library to where a stained glass window was and there was also a leather couch. Ian looked at me and my heart started pounding was he looking to hook up, he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"So is it okay and come out and say I've had a crush on you for the past couple months now?" he whispered against my cheek, I nodded,

"Yeah, I've had a crush on you too." I whispered back, he wrapped his arms around my muscular but thin waist,

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked nuzzling my neck,

"Yeah, okay." I whispered a smile gracing my pink lips, he smiled down at me. He doesn't tower over me the way my brothers do, granted I'm a tall girl.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked one of his hands resting holding the back of my neck, I nodded my breathing was heavy. I am finally going to get my first kiss; Ian leaned forward pressing his lips against mine. Kissing him felt nice like having two soft pillows resting and moving softly against my own lips. I could feel him smiling against my lips.

"You taste like cherries." He muttered pressing his lips back against mine, I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck my foot lifting off the ground, I had just gotten my very own foot popping kiss.


	14. My First 'I love you'

**Hello readers!**

**Nothing new to update you on in this chapter. Let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen. **

**As always I own nothing, only the original charecters.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Fourteen: My First 'I Love You'

**Keisha's POV**

I was laying with Henry in the fresh green grass by the black lake, my bare feet were dangling into the water one hand was resting on my stomach the other one was busy being held by Henry's his strong but soft hand held mine his ring clad fingers were entwined with mine, his fingernails were painted all black where as mine were bright electric blue with black tips. His other hand was underneath his head, his black hair perfectly styled into a black faux-hawk. I know everyone thinks he's some flaming poofter but he's not. He just likes being well dressed and flaunting his individuality, even if that means wearing a little bit of guyliner.

"This is nice." He whispered looking over at me, I looked at him too smiling, Henry is very quickly becoming my best friend, I nodded my head,

"Yeah it is." I whispered, he sat up and looked at me smiling,

"Hey, I want to surprise you with something." I groaned I had been enjoying lying out in my shorts with my toes in the lake. He tugged me up to my feet allowing me to stick my bare feet back into my black cowboy boots. I held his hand as he lead me back to the Slytherin locker room where all their brooms where stored, Henry was one of the Slytherin Chasers and up for captain next year when Flint graduates. He opened the Broom case and took out his Firebolt and lead me out the pitch,

"What are we doing?" I asked nervous stuffing my hands into the front pockets of my shorts; he smiled devilishly mounting his broom,

"Flying, common, get on." He encouraged, I made a face at him, he knows I have a fear of heights, "Please Keisha, I want to take you flying." I sighed, I trust this kid too much. I got on the back of the broom behind him wrapping my arms securely around his middle, "Hold on tight."

"No arguments here." I muttered pressing my face into the back of his shoulder as he pushed off into the air. I could feel the wind whipping past us until he finally stopped the broom. I timidly pulled my face out his shoulder he was looking back at me,

"You okay?" He asked, I nodded my head looking down, we were currently floating about a hundred feet over the Dark Forest, I pressed my face back into his shoulder causing him to chuckle before taking my tattooed hand,

"I hate heights?" I whispered, he squeezed my hand that was still firmly wrapped around my middle, I could feel him kiss my tattoo softly,

"I know, but I know how much you want to fly, so I wanted you to fly." I looked up at him biting my lip,

"But I'm terrified of falling." He smiled softly kissing my lips gently,

"So let me be you're wings." He whispered still holding my hands around his middle I smiled,

"Okay." I whispered, being up this high away from the rest of the world, our world that didn't want us together. A world that thought he should be dating Picea Malfoy, a world that thought a Slytherin and a Gryffindore would never last. A world where our families hate each other for each other's blood, up here we're just Henry and Keisha, two people who just love each other.

"I love you." He whispered, nuzzling his nose against mine, this was the first time Henry ever said those three little words, he always told me he hated the idea of loosing me because he cares for me so much. He never said he loved me before, granted neither had I.

"I love you too." I whispered back smiling, this is a great feeling, now I understand why Vice would kill anyone who hurt Manda or why Tessa always got that goofy smile when she talks about Cal. He kissed me soundly,

"I'll always be there for you. I'll never let you fall." He whispered gently I smiled looking down at the fairy wings on my hand,

"You'll always be my wings, Henry." I said looking at him smiling; I had never felt like this before. He kissed me hard on the lips,

"Ready to go back down?" He asked and I nodded, this time I wasn't scared to watch the flight back, and the decent, I knew Henry wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. Once we reached the landing we walked back to the quiditch lockers so he could put his broom away. We made our way back to the school hand in hand where there was a fight going on involving Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter.

"Shit." Henry muttered hurrying over the fight, myself only a few steps behind him.

"Keep your bloody hands off my sister Malfoy!" Albus screamed, James pushed his way through the crowd trying to break up the fight just like Henry.

"Piss off Potter!" Scorpius shouted back as Henry grasped him around the neck trying to drag him away, James had Albus in a full nelson trying to pull him away. Once the two were separated I saw Picea making her way over to us,

"What were you thinking Scorpius?" She sheethed grabbing his jaw with her perfectly manicured nails, I looked down at mine; they were poorly done next to hers, "Look at you, you have a huge black eye now." Scorpius winced, I couldn't blame him, the beautiful blonde Picea Malfoy is no one to make angry. Lilly came out of the crowd of people throwing herself into Scorpius' arms,

"Are you okay?" she asked hugging him. Lilly is a beauty to behold in her own right, she could be a contender for Picea the most gorgeous girl at Hogwarts. Lilly is fourteen, but she has porcelain skin, a light dusting of freckles, sleek long black curls, that normally looked messy. She had Uncle Harry's bright emerald green eyes full of life and lined with long black lashes. She is soft and willowy like Aunt Ginny as well as her mother's full soft pink lips.

"Nothing a trip to the Medical wing can't fix." He muttered, she touched the black eye tenderly,

"Sorry about Albus. I didn't think he would be such an older brother." He smiled hugging her tightly,

"It's okay, he hasn't scared me off of you." She smiled holding him tightly too,

"I'm glad." Picea huffed,

"He needs to go to see Madame Abott." I nodded in agreement,

"He should go, Merlin only knows what all Albus did to Scorpius." Picea nodded her head thanking me,

"Thank you, someone with common sense." One thing I've learned about Picea is that she may seem like the biggest snob and pain in the arse ever, but she usually is so out of love for Scorpius, call it older sister syndrome. Henry had experience the older brother side of it from Fred after it came out we're dating. Fred never laid hands on him, but he did let him know that if Henry hurt me that no one would miss him. Everyone takes a threat from a Weasley man seriously. Henry looked at me,

"I think I'm glad Fred never pounded me for dating you." I giggled knowing he is right. Fred's a beater on the quiditch team just like Dad, only meaner.


	15. Graduation

**Hello readers!**

**Nothing new to update you on in this chapter. Let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen. **

**As always I own nothing, only the original charecters.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Fifteen: Graduation

**Sean's POV**

I sat on my canopied bed across from James. We were both in the formal graduation robes, our caps in hand.

"It's weird to think that this is that this is the last time we'll be sitting in this room." He nodded, running a hand through his thick black locks,

"Yeah it is. We're staying best friends after this." He declared I nodded chuckling,

"Someone has to keep me well dressed for Apolline." I chuckled, he nodded,

"I'm still big spoon though." I frowned crinkling my brow.

"Damn you!" I yelled laughing, we stood up hugging, embracing each other tightly walking out of our dorm room down to the Great Hall where the ceremony was to take place. I couldn't believe this would be my last day at Hogwarts, I looked around the hall, every member of our families were there. Mom and Dad stood proudly with Vice, Tessa, and Zoe sitting on the benches. Even the Cullens, Manda included, were here. Manda and her large belly was on a bench sitting next to Vice smiling at my brother. The Weasley's, Potters, and Brown/Mosleys were seated next to them. James and I walked over to our families receiving large bear hugs from our own parents as well as each others.

"Hey Grandpa." I greated my Grandpa Charlie then getting on my knees to greet my Grandpa Billy whose long silver hair was braided down his back.

"I'm so proud of you Sean." He told me smiling his happy toothy grin. I smiled at each of my Grandfathers, the two halves of me. Dad winked at me,

"The old geezer still isn't too happy about his grandson imprinting on a leech." I chuckled; mum is still trying to change Grandpa Billy from his prejudice ways,

"The old geezer better learn to be happy if he wants to see his first Great-grandchild I said loudly enough for him to hear. James walked up behind me poking me in the back.

"I think it's time for us to line up." He told me leading me off towards the large bronze doors. Once outside the doors I saw the rest of our class. All of them, we were currently being sectioned off by name, so naturally James and I had been separated from each other and even Fred. The ceremony started. Before any of the students walked in, the teachers and Staff entered, Headmistress McGonagall at the front of the procession in elegant formal Ruby red robes with gold stitching, her silver hair pulled back into a tight bun and her silver half moon glasses pushed up her nose.

We all sat on the benches that were sat up at the front of the hall. Headmistress McGonagall stood at the front behind her gold podium that was fashioned to look like a Phoenix. The rest of the staff sat behind her on more elegant benches then the ones we were seated on. McGonagall cleared her throat and the whole hall silenced,

"Today, is the graduation of a new class from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a class very close to my own hearts. I started seeing a change in the class. I started to see inter house unity, and for that reason, this class is what their parents a generation before them fought for. I've watched these young men and young woman grow from eleven year old children into young adults ready to go and make their own way in the world." She cracked a smile for the first time I could ever remember, "And it was an honor to be Headmistress to such fine upstanding individuals as these." She maintained her smile looking out on the parents, "This class has chosen James Sirius Potter as their class speaker." James stood up making his way towards the front, I was on the edge so I turned and high fived my best friend as he made his way towards the front.

Once at the front he smiled down at us,

"We did it. Weird huh?" Our whole class chuckled, "In all seriousness though, there were days I didn't think we would make it to this point. Especially when it came to studying for the N.E.W.T.S. I didn't think any of us would do it. But here we are standing here celebrating seven long years of fights in the corridors, hook-ups, break-ups, and make-ups. Here we are celebrating the great times and the times that just sucked." I gave him a thumbs up, "And looking back, I wouldn't have had my time at Hogwarts turn out any different, because everything we went through while here made us the men and women we are today and will be for the rest of our lives." James finished his speech and walked back down the aisle earning a large applause from our classmates and myself. After that was the distributing of diplomas. I waited patiently for mine,

"Black, Sean. He will be working in Auto mechanic's with his father Jacob Black upon graduation." Came McGonagall's loud booming voice as I walked across the front of the Great Hall receiving the piece of paper saying I'd finally done it. I saw James and Fred stand up cheering and whistling for me. I held my hands over my head letting out a loud whoop of celebration. I could see Apolline cheering for me with my family she blew me a kiss causing me to smile. I returned to my seat sitting for awhile knowing it would be awhile till they came to Ian.

"Longbottom, Ian. Headboy. He will be graduating with an internship at the Ministry of Magic." I whistled for Ian clapping my hands loudly, he hugged his father Professor Longbottom after receiving his diploma before returning to his seat. A few names later it was James turn.

"Potter, James." James made his way back across the front, "He will be starting in the Auror training this fall." I stood up cheering for my best mate in the whole world. He made a heart with his hands and pointed off towards Dom before receiving his diploma from McGonagall and walking back down the aisle towards me. I met him in the aisle we gave each other huge hugs. Any idiot could tell you we were the Harry Potter and Ron Weasley of our generation. James made his way back to his seat. Not long later it was Fred's turn.

"Weasley, Fred." This cheer was the loudest of course, because the Weasley family is the largest. "He will be starting an intern at the quibbler this fall." Fred made his way across the stage beaming brightly accepting his diploma. James and I were both standing for the Weasley of our class. The Golden Trio of our class. After the awarding of diploma's there were closing word's from McGonagall and the service closed and we were all free to go. James, Fred, and I made our way towards our family. I wrapped my arms around Apolline, that's when the camera's came out.

"Boys get together, we need a picture of this year's graduates." Mum announced I laughed being positioned in the middle, the most convenient place for the 6'5 Hogwarts Graduate. Fred, James, and I stood each of our diplomas in hand but our arms looped around each other's necks and the cameras flashed. Next my parents insisted on a picture of me with my siblings, then a picture with Apolline and then a picture with them. After that was pictures with my grandfathers.

"Come one Mum, I know I'm the first one, but you have another three coming up." I teased her kissing her forehead, "You're going to blind me." She sighed dramatically,

"Fine, go have fun with your friends." I winked at her hugging her tightly, she hugged me back,


	16. Summer Vacation Begins

**Hello readers!**

**Nothing new to update you on in this chapter. Let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen. **

**As always I own nothing, only the original charecters.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Sixteen: Summer Vacation begins

**Callahans's POV**

I laid out in the sun with Tessa. We were at our home, an old wizarding home. Tessa was laid out on her stomach in a pair of short shorts and her bikini top that to my eyes wasn't much more than strings holding it on her. Her long curly blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a bun held there with chopsticks. I never thought I could be this entranced by anyone, I thought to myself watching my angelic girlfriend sleep her long black lashes resting her high cheekbones. I had myself propped up on my elbows just watching her lay in the green grass her arms tucked under her head. I smiled to myself; I had been waiting all year to have time with her to myself. Kenne was stuck in a meeting with her editor, Mom and Dad were off on a second honey moon, and Lexy was at the Longbottom's home with Noah.

"Wake up." I whispered nuzzling her cheek with my nose and lips trying to wake up my sleeping beauty, she groaned opening her eyes revealing the dark brown eyes that remind me of dark chocolate. Her eyes fluttered a couple times as she started to wake up. Her whole body stretched like a cat as she woke from her nap. She smiled at me,

"Hey." She whispered pulling me in for a kiss. I love kissing her soft pink lips, "Have you been watching me this whole time?" She asked looking at me before rolling over onto her back I smiled at her nodding,

"I have been." She giggled running her fingers through my long blonde hair. My manager has been after me to cut it for months, but Tessa likes it when it's long like this.

"You're crazy." She whispered against my lips as I kissed her again, its times like this I can't help how affectionate I am with her. I hadn't seen her in months and whenever I see her I'm in total awe of how in love with her I am.

"Crazy in love with you." I whispered against her lips still kissing her softly. She smiled laying on her back totally relaxed underneath me. I could feel her smile, today was her first day of break and the first day of my two week vacation before training started for the next season.

"I love you." She whispered laying there looking up at me from underneath her long lashes, I smiled at her standing up,

"I have a present for you, I'll be right back." I told her making my way back into the house grabbing a small black box from my nightstand in my room before going back outside. Even though I have my own flat, it's still nice to be able to come home for a couple of weeks in the summer and spend time with my family. I sat back down handing Tessa the box watching her open it.

"Cal." She whispered softly looking down at the silver ring inside the box that had a small diamond embedded in it. I smiled kissing her lips as she sat up looking at the ring,

"It's a promise ring; I want you to know how much I love you." She giggled throwing herself into me wrapping her arms around my neck tightly the box still in her hand as she kissed me hard on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her middle feeling her silky soft skin beneath my bare forearms,

"I love it." She whispered pulling back handing me the ring allowing me to slide it onto her dainty unmanicured finger. I smiled glad that my gift to her hadn't freaked her out. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to be able to go to bed with her every night and wake up to her every morning. I want to be able to hold her in my arms when she cries and hold her in my arms when she's happy.

"I love you, Tessa." I whispered kissing her again more gently this time; she smiled into this kiss,

"I love you too, Cal."

**Contessa's POV**

I went home that night with a smile bright on my face, the second I flooed into the fireplace Mum knew something was up,

"You look awefully happy." She told me preparing dinner; Dad was at the kitchen sink washing the oil off his hands from work that day. I bound over to my mum, showing her the ring.

"Wow." She stated in awe, I smiled brightly,

"It's a promise ring, mum." I teased, I know mum figured at least one of us would marry young, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't expecting this. She wrapped me up in a hug,

"Cal's a nice young man." She stated evenly with a smile I smiled back at her,

"So you're okay with this." She chuckled kissing my temple,

"Tessa, it's a promise ring, I'm not concerned about that at all." I raised an eyebrow at her. Vice is getting married in a matter of months, "Now if it were an engagement ring. Then I'd be concerned." I raised an eyebrow,

"Why?" Mum leaned her head foreword bumping into mine, Vice walked out of his room, Manda waddling out at his side bare foot and wearing a billowy summer dress her bump large and looked ready to pop at any moment,

"Because then we'd have to assume you're cute self is no longer a virgin." He announced sitting down after helping Manda sit down in her chair,

"And that you're in my condition." Manda teased rubbing her belly happily.

"And if you're pregnant, well Cal will be a very dead nice young man." Dad finished the thought kissing the top of my head, I made a face,

"I think Cal is more scared of Sean and Vice than he wants to have sex with me Dad." I whined not able to believe we were having this conversation.

"Smart guy." Vice muttered, before looking around, "Speak of the devil, where is Sean?" He asked taking one of Manda's swollen feet in his hand rubbing it tenderly causing her to groan in appreciation. She has three months left to go and she's sore all the time.

"Water hole with Apolline." Mum stated, Vice just shrugged rubbing Manda's feet,

"We have a plan for when we're changing me." Manda stated looking down at her feet which we're horribly manicured due to Vice's inexperience with painting nails of any kind.

"What's the plan?" Mum asked stopping turning to face us leaning her back up against the counter,

"After I'm rested up and healed from giving birth Carlisle is going to do it." She whispered wincing; we all knew that being turned hurt like hell. We all stood and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Have you guys picked out a name yet?" I asked trying to bring the conversation back to happier topics. Manda beemed,

"We've decided on the name Juliet Taylor." She announced, Vice smiled happily,

"Taylor was my idea; she wanted something romantic for her first name." Mum smiled,

"I think it's a lovely name." Manda stuck her tongue out at Vice,

"Told you she'd like it." Vice groaned, Mum raised her eyebrow, "Vice and I had a bet going, if you liked the name he has to do diapers for the first two months, if I lost I was on diaper duty for the first two months." Mum just chuckled,

"That's a good bet." I praised Manda, she had mum wrapped around her finger and was able to use that to her advantage against Vice.

"I thought so." She replied coolly as Vice switched to her other foot.


	17. Meeting the Zambinis

**Hello readers!**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I have been super busy and my computer picked up a virus. Don't you hate when that happens?**

**As always I own nothing, only the original charecters.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Seventeen: Meeting the Zambini's

**Keisha's POV**

I fidgeted nervously, my portkey to the Zambini manor would activate soon and I would be meeting Henry's parents for the first time and spending the week with them. I clutched my bag of clothes and toiletry's tightly in one hand and the old hat working as a portkey in the other. Mum gave me a large hug,

"It will be okay, I remember Blaise and Daphne from school, and they're nice people." She assured me, Dad gave me a hug next.

"And it's not likely you'll miss the birth of the baby, Manda isn't due for another three months." I grimaced, "And we'll talk about plans for seventh year when you get back." Grandma Molly had been on my case since I took the O.W.L.S. about what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. Dad had decided we should come up with some sort of plan before the end of the summer when I start seventh year; just to appease Grandma Molly.

"You're portkey will activate soon." Mum announced backing away I smiled nervously,

"Don't forget to mind your manners." Dad reminded in his dad way. I smiled,

"I won't." Moments after that I felt the familiar tug from behind my navel as the portkey activated. I bit my lip and held my breath hoping that all would go well. I felt myself spinning as the portkey took me to the manor and dumped me on the entry way's marble floor. I groaned from the impact I never had quite mastered the landing of a portkey. I could hear Henry's chuckling at my ungraceful landing. I stood up dusting the imaginary dust off of my shorts and bare legs

"That was graceful." He teased coming over to me wrapping me up in a huge hug. I hugged him back able to smell his cologne. He always smells like cinnamon and soap, and vaguely of cigarettes.

"I'm a fairy what can I say?" I teased back allowing him to hold me, its moments like these I'm glad Henry and I had decided to wait to have sex. The first time I had laid eyes on him I knew there was something different about him. It had felt like time had stopped and we were the only two people in the room. That was when we were first years. We'd partied together for many years before we had decided to start dating. I smiled up at Henry wondering what about him made the world so perfect, in my mind he's what makes this world worth living in.

"I've missed you." He whispered kissing me on the lips softly I kissed him back having missed him the past couple weeks.

"I've missed you too." I whispered relaxing into his welcoming arms, being in his arms feels like being home. I looked up at Henry smiling; I love him most when he's this way. When he isn't gelled up and dressed up. When he's just lounging around and his hair lays naturally.

"My parents will kill me if I keep you to myself any longer." He muttered into my neck pulling away still holding my hand in his. I smiled as he tugged me down the maze of hallways to where a room I assumed was their families sitting room. Henry opened the door and I saw his parents sitting inside. I could tell Henry got most of his looks from his dad. His dad has the same face as him, is tall like Henry, and Henry also has his dad's black hair and dark eyes. But like his mom he has soft pale skin.

"Hi, I'm Daphne." His mom stood up greeting me; I smiled allowing her to wrap me up in a large hug,

"Hi, I'm Keisha." I introduced myself as she released me from her hug, next her dad stepped up to me from his seat on their leather sofa.

"I'm Blaise." I smiled taking his hand as he offered it to me. "Nice to meet you." He greeted I smiled at him

"Nice to meet you too, thank you for having me." I greeted him back he smiled; I could see Henry smiling beside me,

"Oh it isn't a problem at all!" He exclaimed sitting down next to his wife, Henry pulled me down on the other couch next to him still holding my hand,

"So do you have any plans for once you're out of Hogwarts this year." I could feel myself wince at the inevitable question,

"No, not yet." Daphne smiled at me kindly,

"Don't worry about it, my sister Astoria and I didn't know what we wanted to do until Henry was five." I smiled sweetly,

"Really?" she nodded,

"It's true, we both tried being the perfect pureblood house wives, personally it got to be very boring sitting around planning social events all day." I smiled sweetly, wondering what she did.

"So what do you do?" I asked, she chuckled,

"Actually, Astoria and I went into business planning parties, ironic isn't it?" I nodded with a smile on my face, "We'd always enjoyed throwing them in our Hogwarts days and people were willing to pay." I nodded my head, it made sense,

"Do you enjoy doing it?" I asked fidgeting playing with Henry's fingers; she nodded her pretty blonde head,

"We both do, Henry tells us you throw quite the parties too." I blushed nodding my head, my parties were hardly at the same levels of her and her sisters. "Well, if you ever want to give professional party planning a try, let me know." My mouth dropped a little, I had never been made an offer like that.

"It's definitely something I'll have to think about." She smiled sweetly,

"The only thing I'd have to say is take the nose ring out when you go to work, just to make sure you look totally professional." I touched the golden hoop ring in my nose with a small smile,

"Alright." I whispered happily. Later that night I laid in bed with Henry smiling kissing, cuddling and touching. I laid on my back his elbows propping him up on either side of me.

"I'm glad you get along with my parents." He told me whispering to me softly, I smiled. This relationship means the world to me, and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. "I love you Keisha, I love you so much." He told me laying with his face just dangling above mine; he kissed my lips softly, I touched the side of his face.

"I love you too, Henry." He nuzzled his nose against mine. We were laying in bed ready to fall asleep together, him in just his black silk boxer briefs me in a pair of booty shorts and a tank top my long pale legs stretched out on propped up my knee bent slightly as Henry relaxed on top of me cuddling with me,

"I never ever want to lose you." He whispered, and I knew he wasn't lying to me. Henry isn't in some lust induced haze like so many others, he genuinely loves me and I love him back with just as much vigor, because in his big beautiful brown eyes I see my whole world.

"You'll never lose me." I promised him with a kiss upon his lips still just dangling above mine a painful tease. He smiled into the kiss, moving his hand to the back of my head entwining with my curls at the base of the neck deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I knew what I wanted to happen next, I thought to myself as I pulled off my tank top throwing it to the side.


	18. Welcome to the World

**Hello readers!**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I have been super busy and my computer picked up a virus. Don't you hate when that happens?**

**Since I was so bad, I'm doing a massive upload today.**

**As always I own nothing, only the original charecters.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Eighteen: Welcome to the World

**Clovice' POV**

"Vice, Vice wake up."I heard Manda groan in my ear,

"Five more minutes." I muttered digging my head into my pillow, she kept shaking my shoulder,

"There isn't five more minutes, Vice my water broke." Manda sounded paniced as I bolted up, it was two days past the due date and shed had yet to start contracting.

"Shit, shit, shit." I started muttering bolting from bed trying to find my jeans as my beautiful fiancé eased out of bed to where she had left her clothes laid out just in case. I finally found a pair of jeans and a wife beater. I slid easily into a pair of shoes before racing out of the room down to my parents door banging on it.

"Floo Carlisle, Manda's water broke, we're going to St. Mungo's!" I yelled Dad opened the door bleary eyed,

"Manda's in labor?" He questioned sleepily I nodded excitedly, Mum was already up putting on her dressing robe,

"I'll go floo the Cullens." She said just as ready and able as a drill sergeant, "Jake, get dressed, while I floo them, Vice, grab the hospital bag, I'll be ready in ten minutes." She said walking over to their personal fire place to floo Rosalie and Emmet. I raced back to Manda and I's room. Manda was almost dressed and just sliding her feet into a pair of flip flops. I grabbed our hospital bag from the floor smiling at Manda who was bent over hissing in pain,

"Are you okay?" I asked instantly at her side, she bit her lip,

"First contraction, it hurts really bad." I smiled broadly,

"Soon it will be over." I said with a cheery smile, Manda's response to that was punching me in the stomach, it felt like forever before Manda was able to walk out towards the fireplace where Mum and Dad were waiting for us. Sean was just walking out of the room yawning,

"What's going on?" He asked confused, "Manda's screaming woke me up." He mumbled tiredly I just beamed at my older brother still shaking with nerves in a few hours I'll be a daddy.

"Manda's water broke, we need to go to St. Mungos." Sean's eyes widened as he woke up suddenly,

"How can I help?" Mum kept on her general's face,

"Stay home with your sisters, I'll call home once we're closer, call your Grandpa's now." Sean nodded heading over to the phone, Manda rubbing her belly breathing deeply, "You'll have to take her through the floo, Vice." Mum instructed holding out the pot of Floo powder, I nodded taking a handful guiding Manda into the fire place,

"St. Mungo's hospital" I said clearly I hoped they would be ready for this once we were through the fire place. We came out on the other end met by three female nurses,

"What's going on?" The first one asked taking in Manda's condition, bent over as the next contraction hit,

"Her water broke; she's only had one other contraction they are about ten minutes apart." I announced rubbing her lower back as my parents came through the floo. The nurses looked up at them,

"We're his parents." My mum stated taking charge of the situation. A situation I was suddenly scared I wasn't fit to handle. The nurses nodded levitating Manda down the hall, I started jogging to keep up, my parents stayed behind to do the paper work. Manda stifled a scream,

"It hurts, Vice. It bloody hurts!" She screamed, I grabbed her hands as the nurses levitated her into a room for the sole purpose of delivery,

"Whose your doctor?" The red headed nurse asked setting everything up for Juliet's birth; I gripped Manda's hand as she screamed the next wave of contractions swept over her,

"Dr. Padma Patil." The red headed nurse nodded her head snapping her fingers, one of the other nurses scrambled out of the room for our doctor,

"What's her name?" The red headed nurse asked,

"Manda, Manda Cullen. She's nineteen years old." I told them gripping her hand as she screamed obscenities at me.

"And you are?" I growled, where was our doctor, Manda's contractions are close together, it's a where wolf thing,

"Clovice Black, father of the baby, and Manda's fiancé. You know it's rather pressing you get a doctor since this child is going to pop out any second." I half yelled,

"Vice, if you don't get me pain killers I swear on my mother's grave I will kill you myself." She screamed, I sighed exasperated feeling shooting pains in my hand and hearing a couple loud cracks resignation from it.

"And will you please do something for the pain." The red headed nurse eyed me irritated, waving her wand to I assume numb Manda from the pain. "Will you go tell my parents to start flooing our families so they can be in the waiting room waiting for the birth?" I asked more politely she nodded, snapping her fingers again, the final nurse went running from the room down towards the waiting room, just then Dr. Patil walked ready to deliver the baby.

"Hello, Mr. Black, Miss. Cullen. I hear you're contractions have started," She turned and looked at the nurse, "How far apart are the contractions?" She asked looking at the red headed nurse,

"Three minutes." Manda screamed again, "Scratch that, two minutes." Dr. Patil growled in frustration,

"Why did no one come get me sooner? This child is like his father it has his father's Quiltite blood, wolf blood." She half screamed, "Manda how are you doing?" She asked I gripped my beautiful blonde Fiance's hand a little tighter,

"I want this thing out!" She screamed, Dr. Patil looked down performing a charm to tell how long it would be.

"Alright Miss. Cullen, I need you to push, you're ready." She nodded and started pushing down with a scream; I heard a few more cracks in my hand,

"Never, ever touch me ever again." Manda screamed at the top of my lunges I just nodded my head biting my bottom lip figuring it would be best to say nothing at all.

"I can see the head, you're now crowning." Manda kept screaming in pain, she was sweating her blonde curls matted to her head.

"Come on baby, we're so close. So close." I whispered kissing her temple bracing myself for the worst of her labor,

"Vice, I want this baby out of me." She screamed crying as she pushed,

"The head is almost out, I just need to more big pushes and you're in the clear, Miss. Cullen." Manda nodded pushing real hard then pushing a second time when I heard the high pitched screams of little Juliet Taylor Black. "Mr. Black, do you want to cut the cord?" She asked I nodded walking over as the nurses worked on Manda making she came through the labor okay, Carlisle or Emmet would be close by just in case. I saw a beautiful screaming baby in the doctors hands, a nurse handed me a pair of large clippers allowing me to snip the umbilical cord. The nurse took the baby to clean her up. I sat down next to Manda who was half asleep. I kissed her lips softly.

"We did it."I could feel her smile,

"Where's Juliet?" She asked, just as she asked the nurse brought our daughter over to us, I smiled down at my baby girl,

"Look at her." I cooed, she was red and wrinkled, her head had a funny shape, and the nurses assured me that in a few hours these things would fade away, but at that moment I could care less as I sat with Manda who was holding Juliet. Manda cried softly, I could feel the tears leaking down my cheeks. But this was my baby, Manda and I made a beautiful baby girl, with little blonde curls, and her mother's blue eyes.

"I love her already." Manda whispered through the tears, looking down at her baby, I had never seen such a beautiful sight in my whole life. Manda handed me Juliet, "Go show her to the family." She whispered to me, I nodded standing up, looking down at her my heart swelling as she looked up at me her big blue eyes full of wonder and amazement at the world around her. I walked out the waiting room holding her softly in my arms, wondering how I could have made something so perfect.

"Is this her?" I heard Mum ask, I looked up smiling, Rosalie and Emmet were standing close to my mum and dad. Sean, Tessa, and Zoe looked sleep tossed but excited, then I spied Keisha hanging behind my family, next to Carlisle and Esmee, I smiled at her brightly,

"Want to hold you're God daughter, Keisha?" I asked, she smiled walking foreword, she took Juliet softly in her arms smiling broadly clicking her tongue,

"She's so beautiful, she looks just like Manda." She whispered in amazement, Rosalie nodded, smiling,

"She's got a little bit of Vice and Jake in her though." Keisha nodded,

"She's going to be good and tan like her daddy." Rosalie smiled,

"She's also going to be a powerful witch and were wolf." Dad chuckled his arm wrapped around mum whom was beaming,

"I thought we were all a bunch of mutts." He teased; Rosalie stuck her nose up in the air,

"My granddaughter is not a mutt." Sean walked foreword,

"Can I hold my niece?" I nodded; watching as Keisha handed her off to Sean who was holding her like Juliet was made of glass.

"God, she's beautiful." He whispered looking down at his niece lovingly.


	19. The Return of Renesmee and Seth

**Hello readers!**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I have been super busy and my computer picked up a virus. Don't you hate when that happens?**

**Since I was so bad, I'm doing a massive upload today.**

**As always I own nothing, only the original charecters.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Nineteen: The Return of Renesmee and Seth

**Sean's POV**

I had just stepped off the plane, to see Rhys and Dom waiting for me, I walked up to them hugging them,

"How's life with old family?" I asked pushing up the sleeves of my sweat shirt, both brother shrugged,

"Weird." Rhys admitted, I nodded adjusting my large rucksack on my shoulder. We walked out of the airport, getting me through customs, and walking out towards the old truck, I was assuming that the boys borrowed from their Grandma Sue whom they were staying with. I threw my bag in the back before climbing in the truck busting up laughing,

"What's so funny?" Questioned Dom, I couldn't help laughing,

"Three huge guys over six feet tall all crammed in this little truck." Both brothers cracked up laughing with me, pulling out of the airport parking lot in Seattle driving back down towards La Push, were we were to meet the wolf pack of Washington,

"So what is this pack like?" I asked wanting stats on what we were working with,

"Well they can't touch us, we've got more power than them, good guys, very in touch with their roots. Not bad guys though." I raised an eye brow at them,

"Anything else I should know about?" I asked Rhys grit his teeth together,

"They're more than a little racist towards us." I raised an eye brow, understanding totally what they were saying; we were pale faces to them. To them we aren't worthy of the strand of DNA we all posses to transform.

"Well, we know we're worthy." I stated clearly, we talked catching up, I told them about Juliet and how tiny she is since they were not able to be there for her birth, soon enough we pulled up at La Push and at my Grandpa Billy's where I would be staying. I climbed out of the truck waving good bye to my friends before going up to the door knocking,

"About time you got here Sean." I leaned forward hugging my grandpa. I could already feel my heart strings tugging from missing Apolline.

"Renesmee is out of control, the first reports we heard were from Charlie in Forks." Billy told me leading me into the house back to my Dad's old room. "We didn't know what was going on, why isn't Seth trying to stop her?" He asked looking lost, and for the first time, I understood my grandpa. Everything he knew and believed was no longer true. I sighed running a hand over my shortened hair sitting on the bed feeling sorry for my Grandpa Billy, Dad always told me he was the strongest man he'd ever known before the accident, losing all mobility in his legs must have been the hardest thing in the world.

"Something happened to Seth and Renesmee when they left the family." I told him silently, "I can't in my memories of them ever being anything like this." I whispered I bit my bottom, "It's possible, Seth is trying to take over a pack because Renesmee can't have children." Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Our cousin Victoire, she's engaged to a half wolf, he told me that vampires and Lykens can't breed, Seth's a Lyken, Renesmee has vampire in her. She can't conceive." I whispered. Aunt Bella remembered that Renesmee never started getting a period, she couldn't conceive.

"So you think it drove them mad?" Billy questioned, I nodded my head,

"That is my suspicion." Billy looked down at the ground,

"What do you plan to do?" He asked, I had a powerful ally in Carlisle and in the Volturi, and ally I would be okay with using,

"If we can't contain, and kill them, I will be forced to call upon the Volturi, Renesmee can't go unchecked, and then I will take care of Seth." I told him stone faced. He nodded simply looking up out the window at the grizzly overcast skies that were pouring rain. I turned and looked too there was Cain Uley and several others including Rhys and Dom. I pulled off my sweat shirt, and undershirts going out to meet them. I met them in the middle of the field. Cain looked me in the eye,

"Brother." He told me holding a hand out; I nodded gripping his hand in mine,

"How many deaths?" I asked, wondering if we would have time to solve this before the Volturi found out and entered on their own.

"Twenty, and counting." I walked with Cain towards the woods,

"Shit, soon the Volturi will hear about this and interviene," Cain raised an eyebrow,

"Would you spare such monsters such a fate." I paused to think for a moment,

"No I would not, but I would spare my family such a fate." He nodded his head, we all stopped the scent of the air had changed. Renesmee and Seth were here.


	20. Fight to the Finish

**Hello readers!**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I have been super busy and my computer picked up a virus. Don't you hate when that happens?**

**And this concludes the end of the massive updates**

**As always I own nothing, only the original charecters.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Twenty: Fight to the Finish

Cain and I both stood bodies tensed, our men standing behind us watching as the beautiful Renesmee walked out of the trees hand in hand with Seth, the man who had not aged a day in almost three decades.

"Look, they called upon my baby cousin. The little boy who will never hurt me." Renesmee coed sounding crazt gripping my face in her manicured palm. I gripped her wrist in my own,

"You're not my cousin you crazy bitch." I whispered using her wrist to spin her gripping her to my body, "You're just a monster." I whispered transforming into the wolf biting down hard on her neck ripping it from her body; Cain, Rhys, and Dom all had a hold on her also in their wolf forms and ripped her too pieces throwing them to the side. I looked into Seth's eyes. I watched his heart break behind his eyes. I snarled he also shifted walking towards Cain and I, We walked towards him, Cain and I; the Alpha's would take care of Seth, the members of our packs would burn Renesmee's body. Seth walked past us the shredded body sniffing it sadly before running off into the woods, Cain and I whipped around racing into the dense woods behind us following behind him closely. This ends today.

Seth managed to dodge us, with decades of experience, I slowed to sniff the air when I felt a lunge to my back hit me to the ground and jaws at my neck, is this how I would die? Taken by surprise, I thought of Apolline, her fire red hair and soft chocolate brown eyes. I wouldn't get to say good bye to the love of my life. I wish Vice were here, he'd be able to stop this madness, he'd pull Seth from me. As this thought enter my mind, I felt the other body pushed off of me, his jaws ripped from my neck his teeth ripping the skin of my neck, causing searing pain, I whimpered slightly, rolling over seeing Cain tangling with Seth, I got back to my paws, lunging foreword to join the fight.

The fight was a struggle for us all. Seth had been part of both of our Father's pack, and it took all that was in us to subdue him, but Cain and I have the advantage, we have my magic. It took all my power to perform the wandless magic required to stun him strong enough. As my streangth ebbed away I shifted back to my human form stumbling backwards watching Cain in the form of a huge black wolf with amber eyes and large powerful teeth bite down into Seth's neck twisting it to the side. I heard the loud cracks that had told me that Seth's neck had been broken and he was dead. Gone for good.

"I can't believe it's over." I muttered as Cain shifted back. We both sat there for a few moments, looking at Seth's now human body in shock, we had just killed family, a fellow wolf. Cain nodded, looking at him made me realize how different we really were. Even though we both were our hair short and our easily 6'7" he has the dark russest skin of our fathers, and dark Quilliete eyes also; I have my mother's white skin, even if it is tanned; and my father's dark eyes, but I still look more English.

"We did it together though, as brothers." Cain started looking me in the eye, "We couldn't have done it without your pack. I know my pack hates to admit it, but your pack is more powerful." I chuckled relaxing, realizing, I could go home and hug and kiss Apolline for the rest of my life,

"Blame it on me, mum." I told him jokingly, "Have you imprinted?" I asked wanting to learn more about Cain, he shook his head now and I chuckled,

"Come to Britain, I'll find you a nice witch." He chuckled he seemed to think I was joking,

"I'm serious, my imprint, her sister, she's single. Just don't tell Apolline, I told you so." He laughed we stood up regaining some streangth,

"Maybe I'll take you up on a visit than." I nodded my approval, as we shifted back into our wolf forms running back towards Black property where we had left our packs and could smell a bonfire burning the stone like body of Renesmee Cullen.


	21. Comming home

**Hello readers!**

**I'm still experiencing writers block so tell me what you want to read.**

**As always I own nothing, only the original charecters.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Twenty-One: Coming Home

**Dominic's POV**

I stepped off the airplane in London with Rhys and Sean. I was excited to see James, I hadn't seen him in two months and my heart feels like it could burst since I miss him so much. As we walked out of the airport I saw the sleek black hair of James and his bright hazel eyes. I smiled jogging towards him half tackling him smothering him with kisses all over his face.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered kissing the side of his face lovingly not willing to let go of him again now that I had him back in my arms. He was giggling wrapping his arms around me just as tightly, "I'm so sorry, I had to leave right after graduation." I told him kissing him firmly,

"It's okay, I'm just glad you were able to come." He whispered, I nodded holding him in my arms tightly not wanting to let him go. I saw my mum and my dad waiting for me to detach from James, but I still wasn't ready so I drug him off towards them. They were both laughing at the sight. Mum looked sad, even though there was a smile on her face. I knew why, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Ana or Rhys.

"Is it over for good?" She asked, he full lips twisted into a nervous frown, I nodded,

"Sean, and Cain took care of everything." I told her softly, she nodded slowly leaning into my dad's side, the truth hurt for her. Even though Seth had changed, my mum would never stop seeing him as her sweet innocent little brother. "Where's Ana?" I asked changing the summer, still attached to James, his arms still around my waist, two months is definitely far too long to go without James around.

"She's at her boyfriend, Ian's house." I shook my head, kissing the top of James head before letting go of him for a few moments to hug my mum and dad finally.

"I think I liked things better when she was single." I said, Rhys chuckled in agreement, I reattached myself to James, only this time just standing there holding his hand in mine, I knew we were receiving some not so sweet looks from people passing by.

"The dragons behaving themselves?" Rhys asked turning to dad who chuckled,

"Your horntails miss you." Rhys chuckled smirking,

"Good, I missed them too." He proclaimed as we all made our way out to the parking lot, Mum would take James and I back to our flat now that we had moved into together, and then Rhys back to their home where he would floo back to his flat in Romania. As we pulled up outside of our flat building in London, Mum turned around to look at us,

"There is going to be a large Ministry Ball, in two weeks to celebrate the two decades since the fall of Voldermort, I expect you and your brother to both attend it." She said giving us both the look, James pipped up,

"No worries, Dominic will be going with me." He said with a wink dragging me out of the car up to the flat I smiled excited to finally be able to share the flat with James. We walked up to our flat on the fifth floor. James unlocked the door letting me in. I smiled at the smell of food. James is a great cook, Harry made sure of that the same way my mum made sure Rhys and I could cook for ourselves. The apartment did smell delicious, and the table was set. I helped James get all the food on the table,

"It's been weird being in the flat without you." James told me, I smiled looking around, It was evident James had moved in, all his school books were on the shelves alongside my old school books, my boring black sofa had James' favorite quilt tossed over the back, and his movies and music had joined mine in the entertainment system.

"I'm glad we're living together finally though." I tell him as we finish up our supper, he smiles at me happily,

"I'm glad you're finally home." He tells me smiling broadly. After dinner we do the dishes and put them away in the cupboards before settling onto the couch cuddling settling down for the night watching the telly. James and I love our muggle apartment, it makes us feel normal, and it also makes it harder for people to just randomly drop in on us. Like James grandparents. I smirked kissing his neck.

"I love you." He whispered kissing my lips softly, I smiled into the kiss holding him close, I can't believe the rest of our lives have finally started,

"I love you too." I told him smiling happily glad to be home with James again.


	22. Ministry Bals

**Hello readers!**

**Nothing new to report right now. Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**As always I own nothing, only the original charecters.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Ministry Balls

**Rhys' POV**

I sat on Dominic and James' couch in formal black dress robes scowling. James was tying Dominic's tie. Even though I'm glad to be back, I can't help being jealous of Dom. He's my little brother and my best friend. I can't imagine growing up without him, but I'm still jealous, he has James. I'm still single, and Grandma Molly is still on the rampage to set me up.

"Come one Rhys it won't be that bad." James tried to prompt me on to be more excited about the dance, I just huffed,

"Grandma Molly is looking for any excuse to get me married." Dom rolled his dark brown eyes kissing James on the cheek in praise for fixing his tie,

"Grandma Molly is crazy." He said causing me to chuckle knowing he was right, "Besides, maybe you'll meet the girl of your dreams." I rolled my eyes standing up,

"Whatever, Dom." I mocked my little brother who has this adorable love stricken grin on his face as James leans into his touches. I followed them through the floo to the ministry. It wasn't hard to know where we were supposed to go, The Potters, Weasleys, and Blacks had the largest table of all. We all joined our parents and siblings, Ana was sitting with the Longbottom family since she was the date for Ian, Tessa was seated at the same table side by side with Cal. Zoe was seated next to Albus whom was beaming happily. I felt stupid being the only member of our family without a date. Even Lilly whom had just turned fifteen was here with seventeen year old Scorpius Malfoy. Mum hugged me smiling, Grandma Molly scowled,

"Rhys, why don't you have a date?" I shrugged my shoulders,

"Didn't have anyone to ask." I told her, Mum sent Grandma Molly and irritated glare,

"Didn't you just came back from Forks?" She questioned further,

"Rhys spent all his time working while there." She told Grandma Molly who just huffed, I shrugged again,

"It will happen when it happens." I told my Grandma trying to ignore her, Mione and Jake just smiled at me,

"Did you enjoy La Push?" Jake asked, I nodded slowly, "That's good." I nodded again, noticing a flash of blonde across the room. She was seated at the table with the Malfoys, I saw Lilly sitting smiling broadly looking at Scorpius, then I noticed someone else, a beautiful blonde girl with loose blonde curls. I smiled blushing. Suddenly I wondered if I had imprinted, because I had this need to be next to each other, to kill the dark haired guy flirting with her. I felt myself drowning in her storm tossed blue eyes when she looked across the room at me. She smiled sweetly at me before looking down at me. I felt myself yanked back to earth by a sharp kick under the table, James was smirking at me,

"Picea Malfoy, seventeen, just graduated from Hogwarts, Slytherin." He told me slyly, "No significant other of any kind wants to take a year off before going back to the University." I smiled at James thanking him silently. Grandma Molly just looked around wondering what had just happened, but Jake, Dom, Sean, and Vice all new. Manda smiled at me sweetly holding Vice's hand. She had just been changed and looked more beautiful than ever.

"She thinks you're cute, and hopes you ask her to dance." She whispered reveling in her new-found power of mind reading. I blushed,

"What's going on?" Grandma Molly demanded to know, Mum just brushed her off happy to keep mum in the dark about our Quilltite secrets,

"Oh, nothing." She said brushing her off without a care in the world, dinner was quiet just mostly talking and speeches. Finally it was time for dancing. Picea and I had eyed each other all through dinner and speeches. James kept elbowing me as the dances started; I had already skipped three chances to go ask her once I saw her dancing with the dark haired boy.

"Go ask her." He insisted I shook my head no. Manda glared at me, "I'd want Vice to interrupt, go." She prompted pushing me out of my chair. I glared at her, walking towards her on the dance floor. I walked up to her, she smiled and I tapped the other man's shoulder,

"May I cut in?" I asked gentlemanly ignoring my inner wolf's urge to rip him to shreds. He stuck his nose up to me, I recognized him as Marcus Flint the second, we had graduated together,

"The Lady has a partner already, no need for her to dance with a mutt such as yourself." He insulted me; I kept my head high and smiled at Picea,

"How about we ask the Lady then," I turned to face her, "May I have this dance?" I asked in a way that would make my mother proud to call me her son. She smiled brightly removing herself from Flint's grip,

"You may." I smiled, my inner wolf cheering as Flint stormed off in a huff. From close up I was entraced by Picea Malfoy, presumably the of the two Malfoy children. She is breath taking up close. Her blonde curls sat playfully, her hair was sunny blonde and at the places her hair curled the shadows of her hair was red. Her stormy blue eyes had flecks of sapphire blues as well as baby blues. Her lips were soft and pink, but not glossed. She's absolutely stunning.

"I'm Picea Malfoy." She introduced herself as we danced in a waltz slowly, he voice is soft and smooth, like melted chocolate, it's also comforting like a warm breeze, she smells strongly of vanilla and subtly of roses.

"I'm Rhys Weasley." I was sure my last name could possibly scare her off from me; she is after all a Malfoy and I a Weasley,

"I know, I've had a crush on you for years. Pitifully so, I had such a huge crush on you that I avoided you." I was shocked, is this how I had gone so long without imprinting?

"Why did you avoid me?" I asked curious, she blushed softly smiling,

"I'm a Malfoy, you are a Weasley, it wouldn't work out." I smiled down at her now wondering how I could have lived before her,

"Why not?" I asked softly in the moment, she looked up at me sweetly her eyes shining a bright happy blue now."

"A fish may love a bird, but where would they live?" she asked poetically, I smiled twirling her slowly in the move of the waltz,

"I could give you wings." I whispered holding her close. She smiled up at me and I smiled back, "Can I take you out on a date?" I asked, she nodded as the dance came to an end, melting into the next dance, we didn't part we just kept dancing,

"I would like that." I smiled happily, now I know why imprinting is so amazing. This is the first time I've ever felt so whole in my whole life.

**Contessa's POV**

I swayed back in forth in Cal's arm, he looked handsome in his black dress robes, his wheat blonde hair styled handsomely. He held me close as he moved me along in time with the waltz. I could see my Father leading my mother in a graceful waltz a bright smile on her face, I had seen pictures of my parents on their wedding day dancing their wedding dance together, and my mom looked just as happy today as she looked in that picture. Even Uncle Harry was smiling as he waltzed with Aunt Ginny.

"That's going to be us someday." Cal promised twirling me out than back dipping me, "Happy Birthday Tessa." He whispered kissing me softly.

"Thanks, I love you." I whispered softly.


	23. A Proposal

**Hello readers!**

**Nothing new to report right now. Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**As always I own nothing, only the original charecters.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Proposal

**Keisha's POV**

I walked hand in hand with Henry through the gardens at the Zambini Estate. The night had been perfect, He had planned a special formal dinner just for the two of us, it had been beautiful out in the rose gardens, with fairy lights all over. He had made sure it was a beautiful chicken dinner with a rice pilaf and a vegetable. I had even dressed up for the occasion ditching my usual ripped and shredded style for a more elegant style. My mum had helped me pick out the sophisticated gold gown that was fitted to my body but swirled around my feet as Henry and I walked around the garden hand in hand. Even Henry had dressed up more than usual for this. His suit was traditional, and his hair was unstyled, he looked more handsome than I had ever seen him before.

"Want to sit?" He asked gesturing towards a marble carved bench. I sat down waiting for him to sit, he just paced for a few minutes and felt my heart race, something was up. Henry is never nervous.

"Henry, what's wrong?" I asked taking his hand in mine catching him mid pace. He smiled at me nervously,

"Nothing's wrong." He told me softly, getting down on one knee in front of me, my breath hitched in the back of my throat. "Keisha Pandora Weasley, I love you, and I know you love me." I nodded in agreement, "Feeling the way we do about each other, it's so rare, I know we're young, and that we have a lot of life left to live, but I don't want to live it without you by my side; as my wife." Henry pulled a small box out of the pocket of his suite jacket. I whipped the tears out of my eyes. He opened the box revealing a silver band with a small diamond sitting inside of the thing silver band.

"Marry me, Keisha?" He asked, I nodded smiling through my tears of joy,

"Yes." I whispered unable to speak louder than a whisper. Henry took the ring out of the box sliding it onto my ring finger I leaned in and kissed him tenderly allowing him to pull me up from where I was seated still kissing me spinning me around causing me to laugh happily. I'm getting married, married to the love of my life.

"I can't believe we're getting married." I laughed as he sat me down back to the stone. He nodded smiling,

"Me either. I can't believe I found you so young." He whispered happily. I nodded knowing exactly what he ment. I had waited my whole life to feel the way my mum felt about my dad. And now I know how it feels, I feel that way for Henry. Love isn't the butterflies in your stomach like I had always thought. It's trust, respect; it feels like home when he holds you in his arms. It feels like you are complete.

"I love you." I whispered smiling as we stood there holding hands smiling like fools.

"I love you too." He told me leaning forward kissing my lips softly. I smiled I had never felt like this before, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life feeling like this.


	24. A Renewal of Vows

**Hello readers!**

**Here is a sweet little chapter about our favorite couple Hermione and Jacob. Hope everyone likes it. I would love to get input from you the readers.**

**As always I own nothing, only the original charecters.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Renewal of Vows

**Sean's POV**

I stood at the front of the yard with Vice and my dad. Today was my parents 25th wedding anniversary, they had decided to renew their vows as a way to celebrate twenty-five years of marriage. I was my Dad's best man, Vice, and Uncle Edward were his other two groomsmen. Aunt Luna is Mum's maid of honor, where as Tessa and Zoe are her Bridesmaids. Dad, looked dapper in his new black suit. The music started and I watched Aunt Luna walk down the aisle in a black sun dress followed by Tessa in a black belted strapless knee length pencil skirted dress, Zoe followed behind in a artfully draped black strapless baby doll dress. Both my sisters looked beautiful, but I knew in my dad's eyes they couldn't touch my mom who was walking down the aisle at that very moment.

**Jacob's POV**

I looked down the aisle at my wife of twenty five years. She's just as beautiful today as she was when she was eighteen and I first laid eyes on her that thanksgiving so many long years ago. Mione reached the end of the aisle handing her bouquet over to Luna, it was almost exactly identical to the bouquet she held on our wedding day. She smiled at me the officiate, Percy Weasley, smiled at us happy for us.

"Today, Jacob and Hermione Black have chosen to renew their wedding vows that they made on this day twenty-five years ago. They have chosen to write their own vows this time, Jacob." I smiled at my beautiful wife.

"Hermione, I never thought I could feel like this about anyone. I've loved you for so long, and it has never changed. Twenty-five years, four children, and a grand-daughter later. I'm more in love with you than I ever was." I pronounced loudly for all to hear, "I never want to spend a day without you." She smiled happily whipping a tear away from her eyes, she smiled

"Hermione, now your vows." Percy told her, she sniffled unfolding a piece of paper,

"Jake, I remember everyday I've been with you. I remember the first motorcycle ride I took with you, I remember the first time we made love, I remember the first and only big fight we ever had." She giggled a little, "I remember, when Sean was born, and I remember when we though 30 was old. But through all of this, I have always loved you. I always will, and I love being you're wife." I smiled at Hermione's beautiful words

"Jacob Black, do you still promise to take this woman to have and to hold for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health so long as you both do live." I nodded my head,

"I do." I said smiling holding my beloved wife's hands, she smiled sniffling a little, I knew she never would have thought she would have been standing here today with me.

"And do you, Hermione Black, still promise to take this man to have and to hold for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both do live." She nodded smiling,

"I do." Percy smiled at us both,

"Jake, You may now kiss the bride, again." I leaned forward kissing my wife passionately wrapping my arms around her waist her arms around my neck. I kissed her like we were teens again.

**Zoe's POV**

Watching my parents renew their wedding vows really showed me how strong there love really was. I know a lot of people think that what I have with Albus is puppy love, and I know mum and dad don't necessarily think so. Neither do Harry and Ginny, but I suppose that's because they had always been together. So many girls my age think love is something as silly as fireworks when you kiss. I know better than that. For one, I've never felt butterflies or seen fireworks, Albus is a good kisser, a great kisser in my opinion, but I'm under no delusions that the spark of electricity I get is love, that's lust. I do love him though. I know I do, because if I didn't there is no way I would have put up with his obsession with quiditch, or how paparazzi follow us around because he is the son of the famous Harry Potter. If I didn't love him I wouldn't be able to tolerate the irritating way he always sings off key to his favorite songs, and the fact he bites his nails at the dinner table, I also wouldn't be able to stand his slightly sarcastic attitude. As I sat with him at the reception following the ceremony, he sat holding my hand while chatting with Cal about the upcoming quiditch season.

"Want to dance?" He asked looking at me sweetly smiling; I nodded standing up allowing him to lead me out to the dance floor. I rested one hand on his broad shoulder, one of his hands sitting just bellow my shoulder blade, our other hands were clasped held in close to our bodies, Albus hummed along with the song off key,

"You're a horrible singer." I giggled, he smiled kissing me,

"You manage to love me anyways." He replied smiling down at me, I nodded in agreement smiling happily, it felt like forever since I had found a moment of alone time like this with Albus.

"Yeah, somehow I manage to love you." I whispered as we slipped into silence just swaying back and forth happy in silence. He'd kiss the top of my head every so often rocking and twirling us. We were both content to live in the moment and enjoy our bliss. I could see Rhys dancing with Picea, their relationship had really taken off and there was talk of her coming to stay with him in Romania during her year off. The newly engaged Keisha and Henry were also dancing and whispering, Tessa and Cal were still seated at the table when Tessa held Juliet while Vice and Manda danced close sharing a few intimate kisses here and there. Then there was Sean and Apolline who were dancing slowly, Apolline wore some insanely tall heels to get some height on Sean while they danced causing me to giggle and point them out to Albus,

"How did someone so tall wind up with someone so short?" he questioned sarcastically I playfully slapped him in the chest,

"Play nice, Albus." I scolded him he just shrugged his boyish smile on his face kissing my lips,

"I love you." I smiled happily,

"I love you too."


	25. The Gryfindor and the slytherin

**Hello readers!**

**Again with my in ability to update this story quickly! I do so apologize. I got distracted by a novel I started writing my senior year of high school and finally finished and have now started a second novel. Exciting I know.**

**On top of all of that I moved back to Oregon to find a job so I can go to school to become a tattoo artist.**

**Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Scorpius' POV**

I sat on the train in a compartment alone with Lilly. I knew without missing a beat any moment my friends would come storming in here and would be rude to Lilly. At which point she would go join her family in their usual compartment. So I was going to relish my time alone with her.

"Your friends are going to be here any minute." She muttered irritated and I felt bad, her friends were never rude to me, but mine couldn't be civil to her. Well other than Henry, but we're the Slytherin Princes, and I'm dating Gryffindor's Princess.

"Yeah I know." I muttered kissing her cheek hoping to distract her from leaving. She hates being in the snake pit, it's probably the only thing she doesn't like about dating me. My friends.

"I'm going to go sit with Zoe, Celena, and Apolline now." She told me kissing me on the lips. I made a face at her, I didn't want her to go; she jabbed me with her finger in the chest.

"Don't give me that look. I don't like being talked down too." I sighed knowing she was right, her leaving was inevitable anyways.

"I know. Can I see you later, after dinner?" I asked wanting to hold Lilly for a few moments longer. She giggled nodding,

"I'll meet you in the library." She promised standing up smoothing out her skirt. She gave me another kiss, just a simple peck on the lips, but it was welcome anyways. I watched her walk out the door her hips holding a subtle sway. There are lots of things about her that are subtle, take her bright Emerald green eyes for example, if you look closely there are flecks of a darker forest green in them around the outside of her iris and just around her retina. There's also her hair, there are subtle fire red highlights in and amongst all those soft black curls. She has a light dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. I love all these things about her, as well as her slow temper, her love of learning and adventure. I love that she's brave and exciting; she's not like the Slytherin girls who constantly hang off of me. Lilly didn't like me at first. I looked over at the door as it opened. Speak of the devil. In walked Crabb, and the Goyles. Father had no hard feelings about me dating Lilly versus Ismey. Ismey is no Lilly. She's also the daughter of Pansy and Vincent Goyle, all the years of inbreeding have not done that family well.

"Where's the Gryiffindork Scorpie?" Ismey asked in her whiney voice that reminded me of nails on a chalkboard.

"Lilly is with her friends, and I do believe the term is Gryffindor, Ismey." I watched Henry walk in hand in hand with Keisha.

"Silly Izzy, doesn't know the house names." He teased sarcastically. Henry and Ismey don't like each other, granted Ismey is mostly just mad she never got Henry to sleep with her.

"You're just as bad marrying a blood traitor." Keisha rolled her eyes, sitting down in Henry's lap.

"Really now Izzy, the old blood lines mean nothing now." Henry reminded causing Ismey to storm out probably to go find one of her followers.

"Finally she left." I muttered, Keisha nodded also, Crabb and Goyle were always silent, but Henry is my best friend in the world hands down.

"So I've got a question for you." Henry stated cooly, I nodded, sort of knowing what's coming next,

"Be my best man." I chuckled,

"Like you even had to ask man." I exclaimed Henry is my cousin, but also the closest thing I've ever had to a brother.

**Lilly's POV**

"I can't stand Ismey Goyle." I exclaimed to Zoe. She just giggled, she knew all about Ismey, Ismey was the schools home wrecker and had tried stealing Albus from Zoe, whom had promptly decked Ismey.

"She'll get bored. Or you can hit her." Zoe informed me, causing Celena to giggle, she was the only one who had yet to have a serious boyfriend. Which I'm sure stems from seeing Apolline with Sean for so long, and not being sure if she wants to settle down young.

"I don't have the same assurance of Imprinting as you and Apolline have." Zoe rolled her eyes,

"Ismey can't be in your hair too much longer." Apolline prompted, "She's the school skank. She'll get bored. All Scorpius is to her is a money bag." Zoe nodded in agreement,

"And Scorpius isn't dumb, even if she was a temptation she's a spoiled one, you don't ask for anything, which still keeps you in favor." Celena nodded,

"Besides you forget, the Malfoys are one of the oldest pureblood families and one of the richest, they may have moved away from pureblood notions, but they still want to protect their money. They are basically royalty. Ismey's mother couldn't touch their money and neither will Ismey." Celena informed me. I raised an eyebrow and Apolline rolled her eyes,

"The Zambini's and Malfoys are some of the oldest families in the Wizarding World to date, Ismey, has nothing to bring to the table, as compaired to you and Keisha." I looked at Zoe who sighed exasperated,

"You're Harry Potter's only daughter, you're not solely trained in house wife socialite ways, You're also from the old money. The fact Scorpius is head over heels helps too. It's the same with Keisha, Henry wouldn't have been able to propose and marry her if his parents hadn't approved."

"Why?" I asked wondering if I would have to be approved of too is Scorpius ever wanted to marry me,

"They don't want girls like Ismey polluting the family lines, you know, girl's who are overly inbred. Even during the times when Purebloods ruled everything it wasn't uncommon for a Malfoy or Zambini or even a Potter to marry a half blood or muggle born just to keep their descendants, well you know." I nodded,

"So it's a safety thing." Zoe nodded,

"So no worries, this isn't the Muggle World." I looked at Zoe who had the most extensive knowledge of the muggle world, "Divorce isn't acceptable here. That's why parents have to approve of marriage partners."

"Ohh!" I exclaimed it suddenly made sense, "I really like Scorpius, he's really sweet." Zoe tossed her sweat shirt at me,

"You don't like him, you love him!" She teased dragging out the word love dramatically. I giggled, thinking she was right, I really do love Scorpius, and that's why I'm so worried about losing him to Ismey, but it helped hearing he wouldn't go for her.

Later after dinner I met Scorpius in the Library as promised earlier on the train. I saw him relaxing at a table reading a book. I sat down next to him smiling he looked up at me smiling.

"Hey, beautiful," he told me softly while looking at me,

"Hey, Tiger," I greeted him leaning in letting him take my hand in his large calloused hand. I felt my insecurities about Ismey creep up. "You're not attracted to Ismey are you?" I questioned, Scorpius snorted,

"That cow?" he started, "Of course not, she looks like a pug, and she's a gold digger. I'm perfectly happy with you." I sighed, it felt good hearing those words from his lips, "Besides, I love spending time with you, you're smart, funny, you're nice to everyone. No one else in this world is like you." It was hard to believe that almost a year ago I hated him.

In my defense he had been a prejudiced jerk, and I had been proud. I had always thought he was cute. He's a sixth year a year older than myself, and the top male of his class. He's the best Slytherin seeker since his dad. He's perfect in my eyes now that he's looked past his prejudices.

"I love you." He whispered softly, I smiled at him kissing him,

"I love you too." He smiled,

"Just for the record, I never hated you, I was an immature boy." I rolled my eyes, he always has to have the last word. Bastard.

"What ever Scorpius."


	26. Long Distance Love

**Hello readers!**

**Again with my in ability to update this story quickly! I do so apologize. I got distracted by a novel I started writing my senior year of high school and finally finished and have now started a second novel. Exciting I know.**

**On top of all of that I moved back to Oregon to find a job so I can go to school to become a tattoo artist.**

**Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Long Distance Love

**Anastasia's POV**

I sat on my bed across from Keisha working on Herbology homework. Being a Seventh year sucks. We have more homework, and N.E.W.T.s to study for, not to mention we have to have a plan for after graduation, and I have quiditch practive four times a week and matches on weekends. I sighed flopping against my pillow trying to focus.

"I hate this year. How do you do it?" I groaned rolling over looking at Keisha. She just looked at me blankly,

"What are you talking about?" She questioned irritated that I wasn't studying like I was supposed to be.

"How is it you can study for classes and N.E.W.T.s, do your homework and get good grades on it, have a post graduation plan already, plan a huge pureblood wedding, and still find time to party?" I asked, Keisha shrugged,

"Having Henry around helps, he's my study buddy, and helps me plan the wedding." I raised an eyebrow,

"Is that studying, or is that studying." I asked making the second 'study' especially suggestive wagging my eye brows at her,

"You brat!" Keisha gasped throwing a pillow at me, "And for your information it's a good mixture of both." I giggled, yeah; I'm definitely jealous and definitely missing Ian. He's been busy working at the ministry with his internship. He was working towards becoming an ambassador for the UK Ministry. "So how are things with you and Ian?" She asked looking back down at the paper she was writing for DADA.

"Things are good. I just miss him." She laughed,

"He owls you every day; how can you miss him?" she teased I threw the pillow back at her exasperated,

"Because a letter isn't the same thing as seeing him and having him hold me, and actually being around like we were able to do over the summer." Keisha smiled at me sadly, I think she understands since she didn't really get to see Henry over the summer.

"I know I'm sorry." I nodded my head looking down at my Herbology paper. "So you better be my maid of honor." I looked up at her raising an eyebrow,

"Shouldn't that be Celena or Apolline?" I questioned, "Hell or even Minnie?" She flitted her hand no big deal,

"I don't want one of them to be my maid of honor, I want it to be you." I laughed,

"Why's that?" I asked she stuck her tongue out at me,

"Because Vice wouldn't look very good in a dress." I laughed she was right, Vice would not look very good in a dress,

"Okay so who else is in this wedding party?" I asked closing my herbology book and moving on to my desk where Ian's owl had just flown in with a letter for me.

"Minnie, Celena, Apolline, Tessa, Lexy, and You." I raised an eye brow walking over to the bed,

"Wow, this will be a big wedding party." She shrugged,

"Yeah I know." I sat down on the bed reading the letter. It was mostly just a rundown of his day, asking me what I did during his day and telling me he missed me and loved me dearly. I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote back a letter telling him about my own day. How stressful things are. I told him I miss him and that I love him. I also told him I couldn't wait for Christmas break.

"So can I ask you something?" Keisha asked looking up from her paper as I sent the owl back with my response than started getting ready for Quiditch practice.

"Sure if you must." I said pulling off my jeans, and t-shirt, sliding my sports bra on over my push up bra.

"Have you and Ian had sex yet?" she asked not even looking up from her paper. I rolled my eyes pulling on my Quidditch gear, of course Keisha would ask that.

"No, we haven't sheesh. I only got my first kiss just a few months ago. We're taking things slow."

"Well that's good, you don't need that kind of drama." I chuckled knowing what she meant. Not everyone stays together. She'd been through five boyfriends before Henry and Celena is still dating and up to her seventh boyfriend. "Do you think you two will stay together?" She asked I smiled to myself,

"I really hope we do, I love him, and he's such a great guy." She sighed dramatically placing her hand over her heart,

"Aye, young love!" She swooned dramatically, Keisha can be the biggest drama queen when she wants to be.

"I'm going to Quidditch practice, I'll be back later." I told her swinging my practice bag over my shoulder.


	27. Gossip Colum

**Hello readers!**

**Again with my in ability to update this story quickly! I do so apologize. I got distracted by a novel I started writing my senior year of high school and finally finished and have now started a second novel. Exciting I know.**

**On top of all of that I moved back to Oregon to find a job so I can go to school to become a tattoo artist.**

**Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Gossip Column

**Contessa's POV**

I sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast table eating a bowl of sliced up strawberries with sugar and cream. An owl came flying in and landed in front of Zoe holding out its leg. Attached was the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting?" I asked taking a bite of my fruit. She shrugged flipping through it.

"Keisha and Henry are engaged, Uncle Harry has rounded up yet again some more dark wizards, and has turned down being made Minister of Magic, apparently you and Callahan are having trouble." I felt myself choke a little on my fruit and cream.

"What?" I gasped choking as Lexy pounded my back trying to clear my system out. Zoe unfolded the paper and started reading

"Trouble in Paradise, by Rita Skeeter. It appears in the weeks approaching the new school year Contessa Black, Daughter of War hero Hermione Black and her Quiltite husband Jacob Black, has been seen without an engagement ring Callahan Brown Quidditch Seeker for Puddlemere United. This reporter has discovered that Contessa Black has been writing Bulgarian Seeker Androv Krum son of Victor Krum. It appears that a liking for Krums runs in the family. As many remembers Contessa's Mother Hermione Black (one time Hermione Granger) had her own short lived relationship with the older Krum male Victor." Zoe looked up at me shocked and slightly appalled, she bit her lip scanning ahead in the article. "It gets worse do you want me to keep reading?" She asked,

"I want to you to keep reading, I know it's all fiction." I sighed a little sad wondering how it could possibly get worse

"Not only is Contessa having a fling with Androv Krum; but Callahan Brown is rumored to be involved with Wizarding Supermodel Aria Trubunskia. The two were seen canoodling after a Quidditch match a few days ago. With all these relationship indiscretions will the golden couple stay together? However in happier news it does appear that there will finally be a union for the Potter Weasleys and the Black Grangers. Zoe Black and Albus Potter seem to be on the right track towards a real true wedding." Zoe trailed off setting down the paper.

"Aria Trubunskia is beautiful." I whispered looking down, "She's also eighteen." I whispered sadly standing up from the table,

"Tessa, you know Rita Skeeter is a liar." Lexy tried to console me following me following me out of the room. "Besides, Cal loves you, why would he cheat on you with Aria Trubunskia?" She asked following me back to the tower plopping down on the common room couch pouting.

"Because she is gorgeous, and redheaded, and Russian; and brown eyed." I pouted some more "And Russian." Lexy chuckled resting her blonde head on my shoulder making a face,

"You are aware your brown eyes are ten times better than hers." She consoled, "And Cal loves you. And you know it's a lie, you were totally wearing your promise ring, and you still are." I smiled looking down at my pretty diamond promise ring.

"She said they canoodled." I stated still feeling sorry for myself. Lexy rolled her eyes hugging me ,

"He probably gave a fan a hug; you know you're his girl. I never told you this but this summer at one of our family dinners he told our mom and dad that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. I smiled,

"Really?" I said smiling. She nodded,

"He told Mom, that he felt like he is supposed to be with you, like you and him our supposed to be the second chance that his sperm donor and your mom never got." I giggled; I was one of the few people who knew he called Ron his sperm donor.

"I love him so much. I should probably talk to him about this; make sure he doesn't think I'm actually cheating on him with Adrov Krum." I giggled Lexy giggled

"I don't think you Granger woman are meant to end up with those Krum men." I giggled looking up,

"He is really cute, but I love Cal so much."


	28. Hogsmade and Long Conversations

**Hello readers!**

**I'm really trying to update quickly just so I can finish the story up. Hopefully whoever is reading this story likes it. Thanks to LulliCullen for being some an awesome follower of IOMH and its sequel.**

**Anyways read and enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Hogsmade and Long Conversations.

**Callahan's POV**

I sat in a booth in the Three Broomsticks waiting for Tessa to show up. I swirled my fire whiskey around in its glass. I want to talk to Tessa about the article Rita Skeeter wrote. I know Tessa says she isn't cheating on me with Androv, but it's not so hard to believe that she is. Tessa and I grew up together; we always knew everything about each other. Androv's father had always been a friend of the family but he would always be more mysterious than me. He's a Bulgarian. And He's big and Muscular, he's seventeen. Seventeen, only a year older than her, he is perfect for her isn't he? I looked up hearing the door open and Tessa's laugh bright as bells. Man today is going to be the hardest day of my life.

"Hey, Hun," Tessa greeted kissing me, I could taste her honey flavored Chapstick. I missed that, I also missed the way her curls frame her face perfectly and the way she smiles more from the left side of her mouth. It's not a smirk, but her genuine smile. "What's on your mind?" She asked slipping into the other side of the booth. God I'm going to miss her.

"I've been thinking about the article." I whispered watching the color drain out of her face.

"Why? I thought we moved past it." She whispered looking down at the table. I bit my lower lip feeling poorly about what I was about to do. I was about to give up the love of my life, my other half. God Tessa is the other half of me, but she deserves better than me.

"It got me thinking Tessa." I told her, "Maybe you're too young to be tied down to one guy. Maybe you're too young from me." She looked at me hurt and shocked,

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked looking down at the table. I needed to be strong, she deserves better; she needs to be happy. I don't know if I can do that. I need to protect her.

"No, I'm not. It's just that maybe we're not meant to be together." I looked at her she was now crying.

"You don't mean that." She cried, her face was pinched up and her voice tight. No, I didn't mean it but she deserves so much better, I need to do this for her. I can't hurt her, she deserves a guy who will be around to hold her hand, and study with her, not someone who is off flying on a broom. I remained silent not trusting my voice to betray the hurt I was feeling on the inside.

"I don't want to break up; I just want to take a break. Maybe we should just cool it for awhile and see what happens." I whispered, I couldn't make my mouth tell her we need to break up.

"Oh so you just want to take the easy way out, you're just being scared. You're going to do it anyway." She half yelled angrily. I just kept looking down silently. "Well fine, why wait. Why not do it now." I still stayed quiet this is for the best. Rosmarie came over and sat a butterbeer down in front of Tessa. "Fine, I'll do it than. Callahan Ronald Brown, I never want to see you again." She yelled pulling her promise ring off of her finger slamming it down on the table. She stood up turning to leave. I could see Keisha, Lexy, Ana, Zoe, and Apolline waiting for her. Lexy and Zoe starting to rise up to defend her. Probably also to try to save our relationship. I looked around and saw an angry looking Vice sitting with Manda and baby Juliet. Tessa turned back around grabbing her glass of butter beer and flinging the contense of the glass in my face.

"I'm sorry Tessa." I whispered to no one in particular as she stormed away towards her friends. Lexy wrapped her up in a large hug sending me a sharp glare as the group of girls stormed out of the three broomsticks no doubt trying to console her by telling her what a heartless jerk I am. I picked up the sparkling diamond and looked at the inside of the band where _CRB & CAB Forever_ was carved. I stood up gripping the ring in my hand walking out of the pub. I wouldn't cry, letting her go was for the best.

**Contessa's POV**

How could he do this to me? He was my first love my only love. I had stopped crying a few hours ago. Now I just feel numb. I don't understand how this could have happened; I don't understand why it happened. I had only ever wanted him and no one else. Now it feels like my whole world had come crashing down.

"Tessa it's going to be okay." Zoe whispered holding me close. I could see her black curls mixed in with my own honey blonde curls and her mocha skin next to my soft Carmel skin. "Tessa he doesn't deserve you." She tried to console me,

"Go away Zoe. I want to be alone right now." I whispered. Mom always told me that Zoe and I are a lot different than her and Aunt Bella. That we're two different sides of the same coin. I knew she was right, but not even having my sister who is also my best friend could possibly help me.

"I'm writing Mum." She whispered as she left the dorm room. I pulled my blankets up over my head laying there as I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	29. Baby Girl

**Hello readers!**

**I'm really trying to update quickly just so I can finish the story up. Hopefully whoever is reading this story likes it. Thanks to LulliCullen for being some an awesome follower of IOMH and its sequel.**

**Anyways read and enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Baby Girl

**Clovice's POV**

I sat in my arm chair holding my baby girl in my arms, she's only a few months old, but she is already getting so big. I've never seen anything so small, so perfect. Her blonde curls lay against her head, it was already getting so long, but she had been born with a full head of hair. She had her mother's blue eyes and pale skin.

"Hey curly top." I whispered to my sleeping daughter, "Daddy loves you so much, but Daddy has to do homework soon." I whispered. Manda was mad at me for putting off my homework in favor of taking care of our daughter. But I had to help take care of her. Manda said she doesn't sleep anymore so there is no point in me getting up every few hours of the night to help her with Juliet's soiled diapers and feeding her.

"You need to start your homework, I'll take Juliet." Manda said coming out of the kitchen taking Juliet out of my arms, she started to stir from the shift in temperature from her Daddy's overly warm body to her mum's ice cold body. I smiled at my beautiful blonde wife whom was holding our beautiful blonde curly top in her arms rocking her back and forth gently.

"I love you." I stated looking up at her, she smiled everything I had ever loved about her still rang true. And her favorite black heels were still on her feet even as she worse a pair of white pleated shorts and a black tank top all her long blonde hair flowing down her back in relaxed curls. She smiled at me leaning forward kissing me,

"I love you too." She whispered rocking out little girl back and forth. She looked like a mom, like a supermodel mom. I couldn't believe I would get to be with her for the rest of eternity.

"We need to talk about something." I told her looking at Juliet sleeping in her mother's arms. She nodded her head; she knew what I meant,

"Yeah we do." She whispered sadly, The Volturi had made contact with our families again, they had told us, that if she didn't inherit the werewolf gene she would have to be turned on her seventeenth birthday. No excuses.

"Could we do that to our daughter, our own flesh and blood?" She looked down sadly at the sleeping girl, the girl we would give our lives to protect from everything.

"I don't want to do to her what my parents were forced to do to me." I nodded my head, the Volturi was worried, the Cullen clan had grown than shrank and had grown again now with the birth of Juliet. The Cullens could easily over throw the Volturi. I sat there in silence with Manda.

"We won't force her to do anything." Manda looked up at me,

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously, I took one of her hands in mine,

"We are part of the Cullen Clan Manda, we can easily over throw the Volturi should they try to force us to turn our daughter. When she is seventeen and if she is without the where wolf strand of DNA she will make the choice, and we will protect our daughter. I won't let anyone hurt her, or you, or our family." She smiled at me leaning in kissing me,

"I love you." She whispered, "I love you so much." I kissed her back,

"I love you too Manda." I smirked into the kiss. "How about we go up stairs and make some love." She slapped my chest with one of her manicured hands,

"Do your homework." She teased standing up walking off towards the kitchen holding Juliet close whom was just starting to wake up fussing for her bottle. I pulled out my parchment and potions book opening it so that I could start on my essay for potions. Manda came out and laid down on the couch with Juliet propping her up on some pillows playing with her. I smiled getting married and having a family was the smartest thing I had ever done.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked her looking up at her; she nodded, looking up at me still playing with our giggling little girl.

"Will you go talk to Tessa?" She raised an eyebrow and stopped mid-movement with Juliet. Juliet whined and gurgled bringing her mum's attention back to her.

"She still not doing well?" She asked I nodded, "What can I do to help out?" She asked concerned, I sighed worriedly, she's my baby sister, Sean and I always promised we would do whatever it took to protect her,

"I don't know I just want to see my sister smile again." I told her, she nodded kissing Juliet,

"Sean must want to kill Cal." I chuckled, scribbling down a few opening sentences to my essay. Manda smiled,

"You have no idea. I feel bad for the poor sucker." Manda giggled,

"I can't believe they've been broken up for almost three months. I always thought that they were so perfect." I nodded, I always felt like they would out last us all.


	30. Sean's Magic

**Hello readers!**

**I'm really trying to update quickly just so I can finish the story up. Hopefully whoever is reading this story likes it. Thanks to LulliCullen for being some an awesome follower of IOMH and its sequel.**

**Anyways read and enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty: Sean's Magic.

**Sean's POV**

I sealed up a letter for Androv Krum, none of us had been successful in making Tessa smile in the seven months that had passed since Cal and Tessa had broken up and summer is approaching fast. Androv had always been able to make my sister laugh. Hopefully my plan will work. I sent my owl off to Bulgaria where Androv was going to school. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where my mum and dad were cooking supper.

"How do you feel about Tessa going away to Bulgaria for the summer?" My mum gasped shocked,

"Sean, why do you think that would even be a good idea?" She asked shocked, I sighed just wanting my sister away from Cal,

"Because summer is coming, and that means she won't be able to avoid Cal, she's gone on a couple dates with Androv and he makes her smile, maybe this is what's best for her." I explained, mum sighed,

"She won't go. She's going to want to see Cal, you, her friends. Keisha is getting married this summer." She paused for a moment, "Juliet's one year birthday is this summer." Sighed exasperated and looked at dad.

"She can come home for the wedding and for the birthday, but maybe Sean has a point." Mum threw her oven mitt down,

"She is just turning seventeen in September. She isn't old enough." Mum said exasperated dad looked down at the counter,

"I was sixteen when we met, and if I remember correctly, you went out of the country to get over Ron, maybe this is for the best." Mum nodded, thinking,

"Maybe you're right. If it's okay with the Krums, than we have to convince her untidily, as a family." I nodded agreeing with my mum hugging her,

"Aunt Bella thinks Cal is going to come around." Mum smiled sadly,

"I think he is too. I can feel it in these old bones of mine." I smiled at my mum, I knew the Volturi wanted to turn her, but the fact she opted to grow old with my Dad never ceased to amaze me. I was always thankful to her for that, she had always been the perfect Mother; always putting us kids first.

"I love you mum."I told her hugging her tightly, I never told her that enough. She smiled patting my cheek lightly,

"I love you too Seany." She smiled sweetly,

**Contessa's POV**

I stepped off the train looking around; Mum and dad were waiting for me and Zoe. I could see Sean with them waiting for Apolline who was with Celena on the train still. As we approached Sean wrapped me up in a hug,

"What you're not happy to see us?" He teased squeezing me; I made a face at him.

"Of course I am, it's just you know?" I questioned, I had finally started living again, but I still don't want to date. I had been with Cal so long I had forgotten what it was like to not be with him.

"We have a special surprise for you." Mum told me hugging me taking my trunk from me; I raised an eyebrow at her,

"And what is this fabulous surprise?" I asked, she smiled at me,

"You're going to Bulgaria to stay with the Krums for the summer. Don't worry you will be home for Keisha's wedding and Juliet's first birthday." I stared at my parents with my mouth a gape.

"But, it's the summer before my seventh year." Mum nodded,

"I know, but we're worried about you. And we think this is what's best for you. We don't want you to see Calahan." Sean explained, smiling as Apolline approached hugging her tight.

"I'm fine." I protested Zoe made a face,

"No you're not. I agree with this, you should go. Besides you like Androv and his sisters." It was true I did like them, but I want to see Cal.

"Please go Tessa." My mum pleaded, I nodded accepting maybe this would be a good idea, besides it would make my family happy


	31. Androv Krum

**Hello readers!**

**I promise Cal comes to his senses. Later in the story ;). I can't believe the story is almost done. But soon it will be over and it will be good. Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me.**

**Anyways read and enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-One: Androv Krum

**Contessa's POV**

I looked in the mirror at myself. I had been in Bulgaria for a month, and tonight I was going on a date with Androv tonight. We had decided to try dating, he's amazing, a nice guy. And good looking, he looks exactly like his father when his father was his age. He was a strong jaw good fit muscular body. I couldn't help but find his thick Bulgarian accent was charming and sexy. I smiled to myself checking out the back of my fitted black dress. It was backless and a mini dress. I feel good about this. He's going to go with me to Keisha's wedding. He's amazing, very sweet, and very nice. There was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in." I called out, the door opened and there stood Androv, looking dapper in his black slacks and his black button up shirt that was open slightly at the top. I could see some chest hair sticking out the top of his slightly unbuttoned shirt. "Hi." I greeted him, leaning back against a vanity sliding some black Louis Vatton heels onto my dainty feet.

"Ello, Tessa." He greeted me walking in to the room, he's much taller than me, broad shouldered; I smiled up at him, "Are you almost ready to go?" He asked I nodded still looking up at him; he placed both his large hands on the back of my neck and leaned forward pressing his lips against mine gently. I smiled against his lips, I had gotten lucky. Going to Bulgaria to spend time with the Krums on their family's estate had been able to move on from Callahan.

"Yeah, I am." I told him, smiling up at my new boyfriend. He smiled down at me slipping his hand into mine walking out of the room with me just a little bit behind him, we walked out to his car, most surprising to me is that in Bulgaria even pureblood families like the Krums use Muggle products, which is why Adrov and his whole family has a car. I looked over at him as we drove to the restaurant; we were holding hands on the console between us. I smiled at him brightly.

"You look beautiful tonight." He told me looking me in the eyes. I giggled looking down and too the side, he looked so good tonight, I'm really glad I came out with him, and decided to start dating him.

"You look good too." I told him leaning over for a kiss. Kissing him feels good but weird. I'd only ever kissed one guy before, and that was Cal, kissing Androv feels foreign like I'm cheating I don't like it. But I'm with Androv now, Cal left, it is not cheating. This is always how I talk myself out of ending things with Androv even though we've only been going out for a week.

"Auh, here we are." I smiled getting out of the truck meeting the flashing light bulbs of the magical world paparazzi. Questions were flying everywhere as he draped an arm around my shoulders,

"Tessa did you and Callahan Brown split because of your relationship with Androv?" One reporter called out, I just smiled back as we made our way towards the restaurant, growing up with Hermione Granger for a mom you learn how to deal with this stuff.

"Androv, Androv what is it like dating the daughter of the famous Hermione Granger?" One reporter asked, we both laughed, he kissed my temple sweetly,

"It's very good." He told the reporter before we walked away walking into the restaurant with his arm around me and mine around him. The hostess seated us at a private table near the back of the restaurant.

"I'm glad we're dating Tessa, I really am." I smiled at him, he is so sweet and so nice, falling for him is so easy, I can't think of anything easier.

"I am too. You're a really great guy, and a lot of fun." I told him taking a drink of my water, he is such a good sweet man; he is everything my father and mother would want for me. Smart, talented, a bloody brilliant wizard, he has a future ahead of him, he already has a real job, plus he's totally fit.

"You are an amazing woman, Tessa." He told me leaning in, I smiled leaning in towards him pressing my lips against his, hips lips feel good against mine, but it still doesn't feel right. "May I ask you a question?" He inquired I smiled sneakily,

"I do believe you already did, but I don't think another question will do any harm." I replied teasingly, he smirked at me teasingly,

"I was wondering if you imprint just as your brothers have?" I smiled shyly down, our where wolf ways are a mystery to all.

"No, I will never imprint, neither will Zoe. We have some of the same genetics, but we are not part of the pack per say." I explained starting in on my salad, "Why do you ask?" Androv looked down shyly this time,

"I always wondered if you had imprinted on Callahan because you two had been together for so long." I smiled at Androv sweetly,

"No, he was only my first love." I told Androv dismissing the feelings I had felt for Cal, the feelings I still have for him in my heart. And in my heart they are still very strong emotions sometimes I still look back and know that Callahan Brown is my soul mate. I know that he is one half of me; I know that he is the half that makes me whole. But he is gone now, and Androv is here asking for a chance and I will give him a chance.

"Are you excited to go back to Hogwarts for your Seventh year?" He asked eating a bite of steak, I nodded,

"I am, are you excited to go back to Durmstrang for your Eight year?" I asked wishing things weren't quite so formal, I miss the ease of being with Cal; everything comes easily with him.

"No, I think I would rather be done with school and be playing quiditch full time." I smiled to myself; he is really dedicated to quiditch, hell the man is from a family of quiditch royalty. He will probably play quiditch until he is forced to retire.

"What do you think you will want to do after you retire from Quiditch?" I asked, he looked at me smiling,

"I'm the oldest male, so I will be taking over the family businesses." He told me, I knew what he spoke of. His family owned two of the largest wizarding companies in the magical realm, and held 20 seats in the wizgnot. I smiled at him, thinking perhaps I'm the luckiest girl in the world; here I sit in a beautiful restaurant with a handsome quiditch seeker, who also happens to be one of the heirs to one of the richest wizarding pureblood families, eating dinner, and he wants me and no one else. He doesn't want Aria Trubunskia.


	32. Keisha's Wedding

**Hello readers!**

**I promise Cal comes to his senses. Later in the story ;). I can't believe the story is almost done. But soon it will be over and it will be good. Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me.**

**Anyways read and enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty Two: Keisha's Wedding

**Keisha's POV**

I can't believe I'm getting married. I thought to myself standing in front of a full length mirror in one of the many bedrooms at the Zambini manor. I felt like a real bride in my long white gown and my veil tucked into my dirty blonde curls. My sisters, Tessa, Ana, and Lexy all look gorgeous in their golden colored bridesmaid robes. True to her word Ana is going to be my maid of honor. My dad would be here any moment to walk me down the aisle. There was a knock at my door. That would be him. I turned around smiling at him hugging him.

"I can't believe my little girl is about to get married." He exclaimed hugging me. I smiled at my dad. He chuckled, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though. I always knew it would be you or Minnie married first." I smiled hugging him again a little tighter.

"I love you daddy." I whispered. He smiled again. His red hair was faded and graying at the temples, and he had crow's feet and smile lines but my dad has always been the most handsome man in the world to me and I wouldn't settle for any less than him as my dad.

"I love you too Keisha." He said with a smile. "Well let's get you married!" He exclaimed showing my bridesmaids out the door than taking my arm in his. "You know, no Dad ever wants to think about the day his little girl won't need him anymore. It seems weird you won't need your dear old dad anymore." He said smiling sadly. I shook my head no, and smiled,

"I'll always need you daddy." I told him kissing his cheek. We made it down to the garden where the wedding was to be held. The wedding march started playing and I walked down the aisle towards Henry. He looked amazingly sexy in his tux. I couldn't believe how lucky I am to have him. I can't believe I get to have him to myself for the rest of my life.

**George's POV**

Walking my daughter down the aisle is the hardest thing I've ever done. I would like to think of myself as a tough man. After all I've fought in a war; I lost my brother whom had been my business partner. We had built the shop with our own four hands. If giving away a daughter in marriage is the hardest thing I ever have to do, I can't imagine doing this another three times. Luna says this is so hard because Keisha is so young.

I think this is so hard because she is my baby girl. Her and Minnie are the most like me and Keisha looks the most like Luna. All the rest of the kids are Weasleys through and through. But not Keisha looks like her mother. She looks like my beautiful Luna.

"Who gives this woman away in marriage?" asks the minister. I hold my head high promising myself I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I cried at my daughter's wedding this is supposed to be the happiest day of her life. I can't ruin it for her.

"Her mother and I do." I said, my voice sounded steadier than I felt. I felt like crying. My baby girl is getting married. I can't believe it.

**Calahan's POV**

I sat at a reception with Kenna. The two of us had decided to go to Keisha's wedding stag. I watched Tessa dance with Androv Krum jealously. We hadn't spoken since the split. I miss her so much it hurts. I couldn't believe I had let her go.

"Go talk to her." Kenna prompted. I shook my head no. I had finally cut my shaggy blonde hair off much to the pleasure of my coach and captain. My hair was now short and spiky. Tessa would hate it. "Go ask her for a dance." I shook my head no again. Kenna sighed dramatically.

"If you miss her so much do something about it." I growled in the back of my throat turning my head to look at my step sister.

"I broke up with her, she has a new boyfriend. I need to get over it and move on." I growled, Kenna rolled her eyes at me clearly not buying the load of bullox I was spitting. "Fine I'll ask her to dance. But she is going to say no." I admonished standing up. Kenna just winked at me. I turned and walked off towards Tessa and Androv. She looked beautiful in her gold bridesmaids robes. I cleared my throat and the two turned and looked at me. Tessa clearly more shocked than Androv.

"Vat?" Androv asked in his thick Bulgarian accent, I shifted from one foot to another nervously. I looked at Tessa who didn't look hostile or angry. She just looked shocked.

"I just wanted to ask Tessa to dance." I muttered shifting my weight again. Androv looked ready to deck me and for good reason. I was asking his girlfriend and his date to dance. And I'm a rival seeker.

"Maybe Tessa does not vant to dance vith you Brown." He snarled Tessa smiled at him touching his broad shoulder gently. I felt a twang of hurt remember when she used to touch me like that.

"It's okay Androv. He's just a friend of the family." She told him with a smile. This had been a bad idea. I'm just a friend of the family to her now. Androv nodded releasing Tessa from his grip. She still fits into my arms perfectly. But she won't let me hold her anymore. She looked up at my now short blonde hair,

"You cut your hair." She said simply. I could hear from the tone in her voice that the cutting of my hair really made our break up seem official. I blinked looking down how do I come back from that.

"After we broke up I didn't have a reason to keep it long." I replied simply. It's so hard to believe a year ago we were dancing and holding each other. A year ago when her parents renewed their wedding vows I had promised Tessa the world.

"Your coach must be happy." She admonished, how is holding her in my arms so natural even after all this time? How could I have tried living without her? Dancing with her should be a sin. It feels to good and she has a new boyfriend.

"He is." I reply simply. I wish we didn't have to be so formally, I just want to be her man again. I want to make her happy again.

"What do you want from me Calahan?" She asked me softly, I want to be with her. I want to hear her call me Cal again. I want to be her baby again.

"I want you back." I whispered sadly. She shook her head no at me. I could see the tears threatening to spill out her eyes. Did Androv know that she wrinkles her nose when she is about to cry? Or that she looks like Zoe with blonde hair after a day in the sun? Does he know that she used to spend every summer in Forks and La Push? Does he know that her favorite subject in school is Transfiguration? I bet he doesn't know that she loves going cliff diving or that she likes having her hair played with when she's sick.

"It wasn't over for me. And you ended things. You broke my heart." I shook my head no this time. I wouldn't let my soul mate go without a fight.

"It wasn't over. It still isn't over." I snarled smashing my lips against hers. I felt her start to kiss me back before pulling away and wrench herself out of my arms,

"I can't do this, I can't hurt Androv." She mumbled starting to walk away from me; I grabbed her wrist pulling back to me.

"I want you Tessa. All of you forever and it isn't going to be easy; it's going to be hard. But I'm willing to work for this." She shook her head no,

"I can't do it, Cal. No matter what I do somebody gets hurt." I sighed irritated with her. I want her to stop thinking about everyone else and just think about herself and her own heart. I looked down at her tightening my grasp on her waist.

"Will you do me a favor? Picture yourself fifty years from now, if it's with him go. I let you go once I think I can do it again if it's what you want." She bit her bottom lip close to tears "What do you want." She wrenched herself away,

"I have to go." She walked off wiping tears from her eyes.


	33. A Reunion

**Hello readers!**

**I can't believe the next chapter I upload in this story is the epilogue!**

**Anyways read and enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-Three: A Reunion

I laid on my sofa a butter beer in hand. Keisha's wedding had been a week ago. A week ago I had made a total fool of myself. I had poured my whole heart of to Tessa and she went back to Androv. I laid there on the couch wrapped up in a red blanket Tessa had made me for Graduation. It's still my favorite blanket. I still sleep under it at night. Today is Tessa's seventeenth birthday. I had always intended to propose to her on her seventeenth birthday. And I mean really propose. Not give her another promise ring. I sighed again taking another swig out of my butter beer before standing up still wrapped in my blanket walking over to my bed laying down on my stomach stretching out.

Grandma Molly is already on my tail about finding a nice girl to settle down with. Too bad I don't want anyone else. I want Tessa. I heard my floo activate and looked up. There stood Tessa with her suitcases in hand. She shrugged looking at me.

"Are you really here?" I asked stupidly. She nodded. I set my beer down on the night stand and walked over to her hugging her. She hugged me back tightly. I kissed her all over her face.

"I love you." She whispered kissing me dropping her luggage at our feet. "You were right; I couldn't picture myself with him fifty years down the road." I nuzzled my head into her neck.

"And who did you see yourself with?" I asked still buried in her neck inhaling her perfume and her hair. I could picture her smiling as we just stood there holding each other for the first time in months.

"You; it's always been you." She whispered into her ear. I picked my head up off her shoulder and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes kissing her deeply. I missed the feeling of my lips pressed against hers. I had never felt something so right in my whole life. She pulled away for a half a second. She was smiling her goofy smile. "Can you grown your hair out again now?" She asked. I laughed pecking her on the lips.

"Anything you want." I admonished picking her up laying her down on the bed. We laid there for hours kissing and cuddling. Talking, teasing, and playing. I missed tickling her sides and listening to her squeal with laughter. I missed telling her about every detail about quiditch games and the way she would listen even though she can't stand the sport. I loved hearing her talk about Juliet and her trip to Bulgaria.

"I've missed going to your matches just to support you." She whispered to me as we lay in the dark holding each other playing with each other's hands.

"Ron and Jocelyn are having a baby." I whispered. Tessa was the first person who wasn't my parents that I had told. Tessa smiled her Cheshire car smile.

"Awe, how cute! You're going to be a big brother!" She exclaimed teasing me. I made a face at her as she laughed giggling. "Where do they even live?" She asked pausing. I laughed. The two were based in France where she is a model.

"In France. I think the baby may be the end of her modeling career." I joked causing Tessa to giggle, "Aunt Fleur hates her. So does Aunt Ginny, Aunt Luna, and Aunt Pansy." Tessa raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Aunt Pansy would like another sister-in-law who is kept?" She teased I chuckled kissing Tessa

"She thinks Jocelyn needs to pull the stick out of her arse." I muttered kissing Tessa some more, "You never shagged Krum did you?" I asked curious how much completion I had with him. She giggled shaking her head no.

"No, I didn't." She whispered kissing my cheek reassuringly. I smiled thankful kissing her pink lips softly. "I love you." She whispered nestling into my arms even deeper. "You're the first boy I ever kissed Cal. And I want you to be the last one." She told me causing me to smile.

"I love you to Tessa." I whispered meaning it even more than normal. "I'm never leaving you again." I promised her I could feel her smile into my chest happily.

"Good, you better not leave again." She mumbled sleepily.


	34. Epilogue

**Hello readers!**

**The Epilogue. I can't believe I finally finished the story. I hope it lived up to all my readers expectations. At the end of the Epilogue I'm going to have a preview for my new fan fiction Pretty Little Liars. Hopefully everyone will follow that story.**

Epilogue

**Hermione's POV**

I sat on the love seat with Jake watching everyone opening their Christmas presents. Sean and Apolline had finally gotten engaged, Vice and Manda were celebrating their third year of marriage with their beautiful three year old Juliet. Juliet at three looks like a mini me of Manda with her blonde curls and big blue eyes. She's tall for her age and attached to her stuffed animal wolf. Tessa and Calahan are still just dating. Cal is still playing quiditch but is also working on his relationship with Ron like he promised Lavender he would do. Tessa is in her second year at the Unniversity to become a healer. And then there is Zoe, her and Albus had eloped just after she graduated from Hogwarts. She's in her first year at University working towards becoming a potions mistress.

The rest of the pack and their children were here also. Leah and Charlie now have two grandsons from Rhys and Picea who are currently engaged to be married this summer and are expecting their first daughter in a few weeks. They also have a granddaughter from James and Dom, who are a few weeks pregnant with their second. Ana and Ian just got engaged and are hoping to be married next spring in La Push.

Bella and Edward were still recovering from the loss of Renesmee, I couldn't understand the pain of losing one of my children. But at least Bella has her nieces and Nephews to coddle. Emmett and Rosalie were enjoying their Granddaughter, everything with the Cullens was business as usual.

"We should get going for dinner at the Burrow soon." Jake reminded kissing my temple. I smiled squeezing his larger hand in mine.

"Yes we should." I smiled to myself. "I believe Cain and Celena will be visiting from La Push." I reminded him. Jake laughed heartily. Molly was so happy to be surrounded by Great-grandchildren that she could bust if she didn't get to see them all the time.

"He is indeed, it will be interesting to see Celena pregnant." He stood up with a groan. I smiled to myself even years later when Jake and I creak and groan and our bodies are beginning to wear out I couldn't see him as anything less than the drop dead sexy young man he had been at sixteen. "I also promised Arthur I would take a look at his new flying car." Jake prompted. I laughed Arthur would always be Arthur.

"Why is everyone popping out babies before us?" Apolline pouted at Sean who just shrugged. Jake laughed heartily. Apolline was the only one to not have a kid yet. Vice and Manda had Juliet, Tessa and Cal had baby Haley, Zoe and Albus just announced that they had just found out they are expecting.

"Bring that up with my lawyer." Vice waggled his eyebrows he had just finished law school and it was Sean's favorite joke that Vice was his lawyer. I sat on the couch looking around at my ever growing family. Now I understand why Molly is always pushing for more grandchildren. The bigger the family the more love there is to go around.

**And now the preview for Pretty Little Liars.**

In Hogwarts everything is perfect. The girls are beautiful, and the boys play Quiditch. In a town where everything seems so perfect there are four girls who seem the most perfect and they all have something to hide.

Pansy is the 'it' girl with a ugly beauty secret. She will do anything to stay beautiful and stay on top.

Parvarti is the perfectionist who likes her sister's boyfriends a little too much.

Emily is the cute athlete who has less than platonic feelings for her new bunk mate Cho.

Hermione doesn't like any of the typical Hogwarts boys. She likes older men, more specifically the guy giving the grades.

But they all share a bigger secret and now someone named 'F' is looking to destroy their pretty little lives. Could 'F' possibly be their friend Fleur who disappeared years ago and is now back for revenge?


End file.
